Night's Zealot
by SlyTrinity
Summary: A grievous turn of events causes an elite to fail where his predecessors in his colony maintained for centuries; a successful mission. Unexpectedly, the queen-goddess gave it consequences that even this zealot did not expect. With it, comes a renewed purpose for the fourth caste - The Caste of One. (Full summary inside)
1. Prologue Arc: An End for Anew

_Summary: _

_A grievous turn of events causes a simple hero to fail at what his predecessors in his colony protected for centuries. Unexpectedly, the queen-goddess gave him consequences that even he did not expect: A new purpose._

_Admittedly, it was new. The mission he was given can never be abandoned, however, even with the slight distaste that he felt. Regardless, he would fulfill this purpose - A purpose that was the reason he was born with abilities which shaped him for one thing and one thing only: to kill in the name of his goddess._

_And with it, comes a new mission for the sole member of the fourth caste. The Assassin Caste. The Caste of One._

_The Nyx Assassin._

* * *

**I just thought of this last week, so forgive me if you find some bumps along the way. Though, don't take it too far, like bitching about it in my PM box. Seriously, who does that? ****Anyway, I won't be the slightest bit upset if you do point out some mistakes... well, maybe I would bash my head to a wall a little... CURSE YOU LAZINESS!**

***Ahem***

**Disclaimer/s: I don't own Dota 2 or My Little Pony. Good thing though. Why? Cuz there's a little voice in my head that I should include Anti-Mage in the show if I ever get the chance, like the video in YouTube. He'll go **_"I vow to put an end to all magic! Muhahahaha!"** and all that snazzy crap.**_

**But of course, I would most likely be hunted down... burned to a stake.. **

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

**... or maybe you wouldn't. Maybe.**

**Ooh! Before I forget.**

**About the disclaimers... I may or may not create a cover art of sorts in the near future, but that's all what I'm going to 'own' other than this idea. The images/videos belonged to their respective owners, and I'm quite thankful the Internet gave me a chance to add some 'color' in my work. ****So for now, I'll say it once more and it will apply to the following chapters: I don't own anything... yet. Heck, I don't even own myself. My ass belongs to college until further notice.**

**Anyway...**

**This is a rather unusual fic, eh? Being different with fics is nice sometimes, makes one feel special... in a good way. On another note, I don't have a buck to give if you're a LoL/HoN/Dota fan. In all honesty, all games have their own merit. I tried them all myself. Remember, this is a FANFICTION of Dota 2 and MLP. For all that is good and sane, don't bitch about how Dota sucks or not and turn the review page as a court debate.**

**And do give this fic a chance.**

**Please? With a half-eaten muffin on top? (I blame Ditzy)**

* * *

_"Fate weaves the threads of our lives together. Fate also wields the blade that cuts them short."_

_- Skitskurr, the Weaver_

* * *

_**Prologue Arc**_

_The Defense of the Ancients._

An event that tests the mettle of every warrior that chose to partake in battle. A daunting task given by the two factions ever engaged in bloody conflict. Each faction held the same strength and number, so they needed _heroes_ to tip the scales and aid their armies to ensure the safety of their Ancient, and the destruction of the other.

These heroes have reasons of their own, personal or not. May it be for the glory of fame, to the opportunity for honor. A test of one's ability, to satisfy one's greed for riches. To protect another, or to mercilessly conquer. In the end, every hero is just a mercenary for battle, or a part of some sort of 'Divine' intervention.

These factions are The Dire, and the Radiant.

But, our story here doesn't revolve around these factions, or their war.

It simply tells the story of a few simple heroes following a simple task.

* * *

The Dire's defenses was breached, and the Ancient was at the Radiant's mercy. The Radiant creeps were happily mowing down the smaller Dire creeps after having a massive growth spurt. The last of the defence Towers and the creep barracks had been demolished, so all that's left was the Ancient.

Heroes of both sides have fought endlessly. Unfortunately for the Dire, the Radiant took advantage of every opening they could find. The Dire had the upper hand at first, but they had failed to gain some ground after leaving the Radiant heroes alone for far too long.

The _Nyx Assassin_ knew this was all a big mistake. He was busy struggling to keep the Ancient free from the large creeps, but they just kept coming.

The _Bone Fletcher_, or _Clinkz _by some, was right by him, also keeping the creeps at bay by launching flamed arrows with astonishing speed. He respected the skeleton as a comrade and his skill with the bow and fire, but the archer's sick sense of humor and constant need to berate people about issues against flesh often gets him on the wrong end of of his claws.

Other than Clinkz, the rest of the Dire heroes were missing, dead, or just lost somewhere.

_Where are those... those..._

The first of his assigned squad of five was _Boush_ the _Tinker_, who was nowhere to be found after he discovered some new material for his glowing contraption for his 'hazard suit'. He began to speak gibberish after he found the said rock, and was met with blank stares from the rest of the the team.

Second was _Nessaj_, the _Chaos Knight_. The embodiment of Chaos had disappeared without a trace when he learned "The Light" had also participated in this petty war.

_Skywrath Mage_ was... Honestly, he didn't know where that overgrown poultry went off to.

Last, but not the least, was the same walking skeleton with him that was still flinging arrows dipped to the flames of Hell at everything that moves.

He heard a pair of wings hastily flying towards him from behind and stopped in his tracks when something dropped on his metal plated head with a loud clang. He noticed a glint of metal at the earth underneath him, and he lowered his gaze to the ground.

Before him was a small blade, an item he bought just before the tides turned on them, and that was when he had the luxury of buying this equipment.

"Nyx Dagger." With a simple use of his mind, the blade hovered and stored itself in his Inventory along with the other weapons and supplies he bought. His ability in psychokinesis was limited, however, as it paled in comparison to the ability of the Grand Magus, Rubick.

The 'Inventory' was a standard-issue equipment to all heroes, but it was a mystery itself. It can hold the form of a simple leather pouch the size of a human's fist, or be an intangible void that only its owner can have access to. Its capacity is surprisingly large(Though, not as large as Invoker's ego). It offers no restrictions to what it can hold, from mere coin to that of a legendary blade such as the Divine Rapier.

The assassin raised his head and gave the Dire Pegasus flying courier a quick nod of thanks. The courier struggled to stay away from the many dangers around the battlefield, but it zoomed back to safety of the fountain. He respected couriers. They were small and vulnerable, but plays a critical role in both the Dire and Radiant war efforts.

"I roar hotter!" He turned his head to the side and saw the Bone Fletcher atop of a growing pile of burnt bodies beneath his feet. The bug swore he could see the archer's sadistic smirk in his expressionless skeletal face as he releases more fiery arrows to the air, and was actually enjoying himself in this rather 'screwed' situatio-

"Roorh!" he yelped when he felt a sudden surge of pain to his side. The insect ignored the growing nuisance to where he was wounded and plunged his claw like a spear unerringly into the tattered chest of the responsible Radiant creep, and relished the moment the stricken creature gave a howl of anguish as the claw disappeared into the confines of its body.

Once again, the mass of the Radiant troops pull back, their momentum expended. They are remarkably brave for minions of the Radiant. They do not attempt to flee, though whether it is through actual courage or the miniscule size of their brains preventing them from running, he does not know.

_Never would have thought the last skirmish of the fourth caste would be mundane such as this._

A half dozen of the Radiant melee creeps joined in and quickly moved around the bug. Their massive forms surrounding him as they formed a wall of bodies that offered no escape. He watched as the wretched filths contain him in their little circle, confident that the Assassin would fall when they strike with their blades.

_Find glory in battle, they said._

The zealot gave a grim chuckle that echoed in the minds of his foes.

_Who could have thought that it would turn out like this?_

Faster than the eye could follow, the assassin swung his claw to the side and launched the corpse that was still impaled on his blood-soaked claw. The two of the creeps tumbled like pillars of stone, opening an opportunity for the bug. He raised his claws barely seconds after his rush forward.

_How onerous._

The blade descends tip first, plunging into the skull of his victim with sickening ease. He ripped the blade outwards, the sharp edges tearing apart flesh and bone in great spurts of polluted ichor. Before the others can react, he slew another as he lunged his other oversized blade of a claw into its chest.

**_"Vendetta!"_**

The insect's form disappeared immediately after he withdrew his claw and escaped the creeps that surrounded him. The remaining minions were afraid. He could see it in their movements, the hesitation in their eyes, the occasional backwards glance. They have seen the bodies of their slain brethren, mutilated beyond recognition.

_I care not if this truly is my so-called "fate"._

Two of the creeps separated from the group, and the bug seized the opportunity. The assassin moved in and thrust the tip of his claw slowly and silently into one of the stray's back. It gurgled in surprise as blood surged to its throat. The assassin waited until the creep grew limp, before he jerked his claw back and allowed it to drop.

_Glory... fame... wealth... or a chance of THEM to chain me into their petty game called destiny._

Another swing, this time horizontal, follows swiftly. The creep beside the other sputters in stupor as the blade inflicted a fatal gash to its throat. Its sword fell from its grasp as its hands swipe wildly at its ruined neck, desperate to halt the gush of life fluids that disgorges forth from the gaping cut. The assassin watched as It fell to its knees, writhing in agony as its life was starting extinguish - ever so slowly.

_...I will never bow down._

A yell of alarm goes up as the others realizes that two of their companions were gone. They stand alert when the assassin dropped his stealth, their eyes scanning the bloodied assassin in fear. How ironic that they are wary of him when minutes ago they were eagerly thinking of a way to slay him.

_If this is truly where I would meet my end..._

His claw descends in a lethal arc as he surged forward, showing its blade and all of its glory. A raised arm moves upwards to block his strike. He laughed at the pitiful attempt. The shrill keening of the struggling creep turns at once into a gurgling howl as the claw bites deep into the limb. There is little resistance. The eyes of his prey registers a flicker of pained surprise at the sudden amputation before the continued motion of his claw cleaves its skull in two.

_Then so it shall be._

The assassin turned around swiftly, his blade sings its death song as it cleaves through the air. A creep's head flops to the earth, spraying blood. The still standing body spasms, its nerve endings shot from the sudden removal of the brain. It collapses as he charged towards the another. His claw piercing its chest, digging deep into the flesh and out in the back. He lifted the struggling thing from the ground, its hideous cries harsh and frightened.

_In the end, all is as Nyx would have it._

"Suffer." The assassin's voice echoed within the mind of his victim with cold indifference. Time passed as it continued to struggle until its eyes dim and its body limp lifelessly. He swung his claw to the side, throwing the corpse aside like the trash they were.

"Fire everything! Hah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!"

A flying machine flew overhead and started to rapidly pelt every Dire it passes with small 'rockets'. Explosions soon rattled the earth and dozens of creeps flying in the air. Nyx Assassin ran behind the nearest building near the Ancient just in time as the rockets pulverized it.

It was _Aurel Vlaicu_, the infamous pilot of the _Gyrocopter_, the second non-magical flying device that he had constructed. The old man and his machine circled around the Dire Ancient.

A faint clanking of metal was heard nearby the assassin's position. The insect kept his attention to the flying machine, but heard a voice from the same direction. "Seek the heat!"

Before he could identify who it was, three rockets shot out to the sky. The insect saw the large missile under the machine had exploded. Black smoke soon trailed from the damaged craft, but still managed to stay afloat even with the damage it received. Nyx Assassin could hear the old pilot cursing as the damaged parts of the Gyrocopter fell from the machine.

"Damn kids!" Aurel grumbled as he kept his flying machine stable. "Mayday! Mayday!" The pilot shouted before he ejected the machine. The pilot screamed at the top of his lungs as the ground neared. "I regret nothing!" he yelled before his face was met by a dead tree and slumped to the ground, out cold or dead.

"Ooh! They never miss!" The insect turned his head to the side as he heard metals clanking, and finally found the only survivor of the Violet Plateau Incident, Boush the Tinker.

The keen hero wore his dubbed 'Hazard Suit'. The two metal arms above him, powered by a strange orb in the middle, was controlled by the gauntlets he wore on his hands. These 'arms' and his suit are only two of what Tinker is known of: Tinkering. Equipped with 'laser beams', 'Robotic Drones', and 'Heat-Seeking missiles', this hero is a force to be reckoned with.

Boush turned his head to the assassin, his unusual helm covering his eyes and half of his face. The scientist took a small puff from his smoke pipe and gave the bug a thumbs up. "With my brains and your brawn, we'll make an excellent team!" he said as he reloaded his machine. He was torn whether the scientist just insulted his intelligence or complimented his might. In the end, the assassin just shrugged.

Both took in the sight before them. Buildings torn down like paper, creeps duking it out amidst the rubble, flames that were left unattended kept things ablaze, bodies strewn just about everywhere, and the strong scent of freshly spilled blood filled the air.

All in all, a refreshing sight of a battlefield.

"Well. I think it's rather stimulating, don't you?" said Boush. The assassin shook his head when he felt another wave of pain from his wounded leg and claw.

"Onerous." Nyx Assassin muttered bitterly. Amidst the cries of death and destruction, he did not notice a figure was approaching, but this time, it was not from an ally.

"Quake and Crack!" They turned too late from the origin of the voice. It was Earthshaker, and he about to slam his war totem to the ground, his intentions clear and was aimed at them.

_{INCOMING!}_

That was _'Sixth Sense'_, an unwelcome voice in his head. Or more accurately, the parasite in his 'superior' mind.

"Oh... dear!" Tinker was quick to react and hastily jumped to the side. Unluckily for the insect, A wave of earth emerged and struck his abdomen from below, launching the bug to the Ancient. Dazed, he clumsily rose while limping on his bad leg. Before he could regain focus, he heard the sounds of wings flapping in a steady pace that came from the same direction he heard the voice.

Up in the sky, the _Harbinger_ hovers in his dark, winged figure.

"**As foretold, it is in the bag.**" The Outworld Devourer's declared with a deep, ethereal, and resonating voice.

The Harbinger raised his left hand towards the stunned assassin, and produced a calming, yet ominous light from his palm.

"**Begone.**"

Nyx Assassin felt being ripped apart physically and mentally the next second. His senses increased tenfold, and his mind slowly shutting down. He felt this experience countless times before, but this was very much different. He knew something was wrong, and he was in the middle of it.

It was bad. Very bad. Like, a team full of feeders kind of bad. Or much worse.

"Radiant Victory!" he heard a voice declare from above.

The next thing he knew, he found himself hanging for his life with his injured claw latched on a wall. Below him, he saw a pool of lava and molten rock that belonged to the Ancient. He heard victorious yells and cheers from above and saw dozens of creeps raising their weapons in triumph.

He felt the wound on his claw screaming in protest, and was starting to free itself because of his weight. At the last second before he fell, everything around him turned white as a sudden burst of light erupted from above him.

"Initializing in... 3...2...1!" he confirmed it was Tinker's voice.

"Kur'gor'karrah!" bellowed another one from the skies.

And then, he felt heat. He experienced being burned, scorched, and struck down by a meteor, but this heat is ten times hotter than any combined. In fact, it was even hotter than Lina's temper on her period. Clinkz... poor bastard didn't stand a chance against those flames.

_{Welp, it's been fun.}_

"The caste... will raise another..."

After enduring a seemingly endless amount of pain, Nyx Assassin was embraced with cold, and merciful unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

_The Nyx Assassin is a unique insect of his kind, in terms of mind and body. Bred for battle from the very start, they are a distinguished member of its species. In contrast to the blunted appendages and plodding thoughts of the common worker grub, they are gifted with an imposing structure with dagger-like claws and a sharp mind, complete with the armor worn by all who went before and those who would succeed. They are the elite of the Queen of the Night, Nyx. They only answer to their goddess, ready to carry out her every whim._

_If the Nyx Assassin is slain in battle, new generation zealot scarabs picked by the queen herself was to be prepared in order to take the position. All were to place in the queen's testing chambers, where their queen would anoint them a portion of her massive supply of power, thereby triggering an excruciating metamorphosis for their body to sustain it. Not only would it test their body, but also their mind when they go through the knowledge of their predecessors._

_Candidate #78 endured every pain of the metamorphose of his 'rebirth', and absorbed the knowledge of his ancestors like water with sponge. Even with the horrors that surround him, his resolve was not so easily swayed. After the ordeal, he fought his brothers without mercy, for hesitation will surely lead to his death. With sheer determination, he fought to win the honor of coming out alive._

_The queen of the night waited patiently for the one who emerges from the dark chambers. One day, the doors were forcefully spread open, and out came a scarred, beaten, and hulking figure of #78, alive. Immediately after, he was graced by the presence of their Queen Goddess Nyx. She congratulated his efforts, and was proclaimed to be next generation, the Sixth, of the fourth caste. The Assassin Caste. The Caste of One._

_In each mission, Nyx Assassin always made sure he would not disappoint. His overconfidence had sometimes lead to close calls with his quarry, but kept his word of completing the task. Though, he wasn't always serious with his missions, which greatly displeased the queen goddess._

_That was until one day, she gave him an opportunity more immense than any of his previous missions combined: to participate in the war of the Ancients. Both factions of the Dire and the Radiant were accepting champions as heroes to aid in their war effort._

_She chose him._

_Simple, right?_

_And yet... he still felt his new purpose lacking, as if something was missing. But, It did not matter as long as he served Her. The queen-goddess gave him the power he possessed, and it will return to her in his death with his spirit in tow. He will become one with the queen-goddess, and join his predecessors in their never ending service to Nyx._

_Indeed, their deaths were magnificent and worthy of Nyx's grace from what he recalled from their memories. And did not the Night Queen reward their faithful service in life? To transcend from the grave to once again do battle in Nyx's name and guide their successor to the same path they followed? He sees no greater glory than that._

_But... for some reason, this Sixth strayed from that path. He saw none of his fathers or forefathers, or even the queen herself. He continued to float in the inky black cold space as the unwelcome feeling of uncertainty crept up to him. Questions overflowed in his conscious spirit._

_Will he become one of the wrathful Lost Ones?_

_Did Nyx not accept his spirit? Is he heading to somewhere else instead like The First? Perhaps... the queen must be disappointed with his defeat. Is this failure too great to be rewarded for that 'glory'?_

_In every thought that passed, Grief and Despair continued to grow, Rage and Anger for his own blunder boiled within, and Fear and Anxiety taking its toll in his spirit. But amidst his own self-loathing, a voice pierced through the cold silence of the void. Its voice was that of a thousand beings, overlapped to create its own choir that resonated throughout the dark space._

_**"You, who floats in a dimension between dreams and reality, wherein lies the eternal and cosmic tapestry."**_

_**"You, a lone thread that became loose in a small patch of creation, who sullied it with an unforgivable imperfection."**_

_He did not recognize the voice, or even paid heed to it. Even so, what remained of his sanity howled and compelled him to listen._

___**"A taint that should be carefully snipped and removed, as it was to be disposed as behooved."**_

**"Yet, I now set my sights on a neighboring patch, and pondered if the rogue thread was a match."**

_How dare this... thing call him a taint. He wanted to scream in protest to the voice that mocked him. Imperfection, it called him. He was a Nyx Assassin, the perfect creation of Nyx herself!_

___**"Be thankful, chosen of Nyx, for the Night Queen convinced me to spare you to fulfill her final request."**_

**"You are to aid a budding child of the night, that is now the purpose that the goddess chose as your quest."**

_His queen's final request... was for him to serve another? Preposterous! But..._

_**"Worry not, for you are not alone in your endeavor, as I am willing to give you one choice to return."**_

_**"Choose wisely, however, as there will be challenges that would make you question what you so truly yearn."**_

_He... he could not abandon Her word. He did not understand why, but Her word is absolute. The queen has spoken, the servant must follow. The mission has been given and so... it must be fulfilled._

_**"Go now, and receive the chance that I was told that you deserve."**_

_**"But remember, it lies on your own free will to choose who you are to serve."**_

_He hears a hum of approval, as if the owner of the voice had already known his answer. Strangely, he felt nauseous and his senses failing. Before he was consumed by unconsciousness once again, a voice echoed, but this was more familiar and welcoming for the assassin._

**'-ther... I leave him to your care...'**

* * *

**A.N.**

**Welp, this is my 3rd fic in this site. Anywho****... No, 'Fate' is not a mysterious, omnipotent, loving, cruel, sadistic bastard of a zebra.**

* * *

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**

**No pressure though, it's all entirely up to you. ****Helps with my motivation though...**


	2. Chapter One: The Path Opens

**Second Chapter that I made the day after the first chapter. Alright, let's just get this over with.**

**Disclaimer/s: I don't own Dota 2 or My Little Pony. Chances are that I do would probably be equal to me reading the book "Twilight". Heck, I'd rather be caught watching Dora the Explorer, easier to explain that way.**

* * *

**_...Prologue Arc... _**

**_~[A New Purpose]~_**

* * *

**_PoV: Nyx Assassin._**

_I'm... alive?_

My senses stirred for the first time since my supposed 'death' and the 'conversation' with the strange being known as Fate. I was disappointed with the queen's wishes, but a task is a task. I try to repress this unfamiliar feeling. This was just the goddess putting her chosen to a test. Yes, that was it, a simple test. A fitting punishment for those who failed her, I was no exception.

Who is this new 'child of night' that I am tasked to 'serve'?. Nyx might have given me the freedom of choice, but I didn't know who the queen-goddess or the strange _omniscient_ being referred to, much less where in the seven planes did it send me.

Was it one of the champions of 'Goddess of the Moon', _Selemene_?

I would rather beat the famed 'Moon Rider' _Luna_ or the self-titled 'Princess of the Night' _Mirana_ with a proverbial stick to keep them and their mounts away from me. My distaste for who share the same traits as Nyx or even claim to be on par with the queen-goddess is stronger than my hatred for poultry. (A story for another time)

Still, God/Royalty/Noble-ish or not, facing Nyx's wrath was much, much worse. Besides, the queen-goddess did not say what form of 'aid' would I give. Who knows? I might just give the 'right' advice for this 'child of night' to his/her/its ruin and get this over with.

Eh, maybe not. Or... Nah.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the rest of my senses returned, even if a little bit vague. I waited for a few minutes to check if everything was ready. I then raised my claws and impaled them to the ground, using them as a way to support myself as I tried to keep a steady balance.

The images of my 'vision' slowly focused as I waited, and my sound receptors were starting to function as well. I noticed that I was in a cave of sorts, almost identical to the ones back with the colony. Yet, my suspicions were proved when I saw light from an opening from afar, as my kind never created chambers as big as this so close to the surface.

Also, there were random items scattered everywhere on the floor, while some were haphazardly piled near what used to be a campfire. Where had the queen-goddess sent me?

"Ah, our friend is awake at last."

I tensed when I heard a voice behind my position. Immediately, I motioned my legs to quickly turn my body around, then used the momentum to swing a claw to decapitate the owner of the voice. Before the blade of my claw could strike, however, it came to a complete stop as I saw the intruder.

I was surprised that the creature before me looked like an overgrown poultry with large wings with a body of a large feline. It was a griffon, and an armored one. Griffons: armorless beings with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. I was no stranger to these animals, as they were commonly used as mounts by many.

However, something in the back of my mind tells me that this was no mindless beast.

Like the normal variety of those overgrown poultry, the griffon had pristine white feathers with a bit of brown hue from its head down to its shoulder. The body was that of a lion with ashen grey fur, but its front paws were replaced with light grey... poultry... claws instead. Its feathered wings sported a light grey color, and both having short curved gilded bone protruding at the end of the 'wrist'.

The equipment it wore is unique, to say the least. It had an intricate grey chestplate with blue gold-trimmed pauldrons , and its front legs were plated with layers of the same material. The armor protected the griffon's chest all the way to its waist and ending with a blue 'skirt', exposing its hind quarters and its tail.

It had a winged helmet like that of a high ranking knight that exposed only its eyes and its grey break, complete with two white plumes with black stripes on top of the helmet. The creature's cerulean eyes were the most intriguing, as they faintly glowed with a bluish light. But, I didn't stop from killing it because any of those reasons.

"...Dragonus?" I 'said'. My thoughts projected to this creature, allowing 'telepathy'. I had to make sure I was not hallucinating.

The said griffon flinched slightly in response. It cautiously tore its eyes away from the sharp blade that almost ended its life. "While it gladdens me that you have recognized me even in this form, I would not take your attempt on my life so lightly" the griffon glared before placing its own claw on its face and shook its head disapprovingly. "I'll let it slide... for now."

I blankly stared at the Skywrath-turned-griffon before me. "What happened?"

I may have forgotten to mention that_ Dragonus_, also popularly known as the _Skywrath__ Mage_, was a high-born member of the Skywrath, and a highly placed mage in the court of the Ghastly Eyrie. Needless to say, also a hero in the Dire/Radiant war. Most would think that he should have been a Radiant hero, but he was chosen by one of the Dire's five 'Players'.

In all honesty, I had suspicions that this cataclysmic 'War' was just a game of sorts. If I ever get my claws on who's responsible of that...

"Many things had transpired before you had regained consciousness, assassin." Dragonus pushed my claw away. "But as for my condition, I... do not know." the griffon said solemnly. "All I can remember is a bright light engulfed my vision, then I find myself in this... body..." he scratched the surface of his chest armor with a claw "...soaring skies that are unfamiliar to me."

"Ah... It's good to see that you have returned to this plane... conscious and well." A new voice announced. I turned to the side, and was surprised yet again when I saw... Armageddon? Why is the warhorse here? Better yet, how could it spea- Oh right, I should remember to never question those very few beings that are able to rip reality.

Well, it looked like the feared steed of the agent of Chaos. _Armageddon_ retained the old visage that he had, except that he was slimmer, and less... fearsome than he used to be from what I recalled. I noticed that the warhorse had an actual mane and a tail that was black as night, and that they flowed in a non-existent wind.

The warhorse also wore plate armor like Dragonus, but its armor was eerily familiar to its rider. Its face was obscured by the full-face helmet with two crimson long forward-pointing horns that had reddish particles flowing out of the visor, particularly on where the eyes should be. I took note of its stature, which was almost the same as Dragonus' and myself.

"The keen one summons our presence outside." The steed of chaos said with his grave voice. "He is quite... keen on explaining his plans." He added before turning towards the exit and trotted away. I took notice that Armageddon's(?) exposed fur was dark red in color, and his flank appears to be have a picture(?) of a _Chaos Bolt_ with the rims of the_Reality Rift_, creating an eerie crimson shooting star-like image.

When the horse was out of earshot, the griffon walked beside me and muttered in a low tone. "The knight in blackest armor, whose body is now similar to his old friend." he said. "The questions you hold _should_ be answered soon enough." With that, Dragonus walked past the insect and towards the cave exit. I followed, albeit a little wary.

Upon reaching the mouth of the cave, I could only observe the sight before me in silence.

Signs of a recent bloody battle filled my vision. There were craters, debris, scorch marks everywhere. Pools of spilled blood were seen and some were smeared on giant boulders as if something had been crushed or dragged on its surface.

Most of all, the charred remains of an adult dragon sprawled out right in the middle. It was missing a whole wing, and sported a hole the size of a cannonball on its chest that went through the spine, possibly the cause of losing the said wing. Its skeletal frame is almost exposed because some spots on its scaly hide had been ripped off or had burned away.

"How did this happen?" I asked incredulously to the griffon beside me. Dragonus merely raised a claw and pointed it to Armage- _Nessaj_, who was now talking with another equine that was smaller by a hea- Wait... is that a Greevil egg?

"Oh, that... You see, the egg was found my Boush after this little incident." Dragonus answered before I could voice out my thoughts. "We suspect that the egg belonged to the dragon. I am not certain of the reason, but Nessaj felt compelled to keep it after he killed its mother."

I see... So this was the dragon's nest, and ultimately perished protecting its territory and its spawn. But for the killer... it's just a matter of taking what you kill.

"Don't you think it's strange, assassin? For the fundamental of Chaos to feel guilt?" the avian muttered with a voice low enough for my sound receptors.

As for the new equine... it wore a grey chest plate with brown sleeves with a black undershirt that covered half of its front hooves and exposed its hindquarters. The armor(?) revealed its violet fur and a picture(What in Nyx...) of a gear on its flank. Its unkempt mane, tail, and also its short beard(strange) were of the same color, only darker.

The smaller horse also wore a strange bronze helmet that covered half of its face, but exposed its ears and jaw. The helmet had a pair of built-in strange goggles with blue lenses. Lastly, on its mouth was a familiar wooden smoke pipe.

"We've only been here for a short time, and yet..." Dragonus trailed off and sighed. "Nevermind, it's best you ask the Tinker about our current situation and fill you in on our plans. I think you already know who, or rather, what he is. " he stated before spreading his wings and flew ahead.

Wordlessly, I walked towards the other heroes while observing the signs of chaos around me. I took note of the location we were currently in, which was in the middle of a mountainous area. Now, I need answers that was still creeping in my thoughts...

How did I... get here?

* * *

Apparently, the Nyx Assassin had been asleep for a week, with Chaos Knight waking only three days before. The first who woke up in this strange place was the Skywrath, and Tinker followed shortly after. Needless to say, both were perplexed and faced great difficulty in understanding the new state they were currently in.

Fortunately for them, their screams of protest and demands of explanation for this vile sorcery went unheard throughout the first few hours of their stay. Accusations, theories, voiced out fascination, and arguments flew by, but the two managed to calm themselves and instead worked in adjusting themselves in their new... body.

They were severely devastated about losing their weaponry, although they were thankful that they managed to keep their armor/'hazard suit' for whatever protection it could provide.

A few attempts in standing on all four legs later, the Skywrath-turned-griffon pointed out that they were making few progress out in the open. Remembering that Dragonus was already adept in having wings, Tinker suggested that he should fly up to see where they are, and if possible, try to find some sort of shelter.

Idly flapping his wings, the griffon nodded and launched to the air with one powerful thrust... then gloriously crashed to a dead tree shortly after.

Seething in pain, he tried again and successfully managed to stay afloat in the sky. Still, he felt annoyed flying like an inexperienced dolt as he tried to accustom himself with the weight of his new body. After a few short struggled, he soon found grace in his flight path and fell into trance as he felt the gentle wind under his wings once again.

He soared through the skies and observed the perimeter. The land was barren, with most spots surrounded by craggy elevated earth formations. His eyes spotted a road up ahead, and he felt curious as to where it leads. He flew further north from where he remembered Tinker was, and the landscape changed to a desert as he progressed.

From afar, he saw a small settlement of sorts in the distance. Immediately, he made the decision to return and report. He wasn't sure if he could trust any of the locals yet in his weakened state, so he considered it to be wise to be ready.

That was when he found a seemingly vacant cave near a slightly-volcanic area in the badlands. He also heard massive creatures flapping their wings somewhere from afar, and was thankful none of them had resided anywhere near the area they were currently in.

Oh how wrong he was...

The first day was spent on dragging the insect and the warhorse to the cave Dragonus found. They collected what edible food they can find, and went through it with trial and error. Other necessary supplies were second, and random junk (Boush stubbornly called them valuable materials) on the next.

The Tinker then made a plan for exploration after what Dragonus told him while the scientist worked on the _items_ they had collected on the third night. On the fourth, Dragonus flew farther away in hopes to find something even remotely familiar. Heck, they could settle for wildkin camps.

On the fifth... a dragon arrived and was furious to find them in its territory. Dragonus could only lead the rampaging dragon away from the mouth of the cave, while Tinker stayed in the sidelines. Meanwhile, the Skywrath tried to think of a way to somehow channel his arcane arts to specific focal point. Narrowly avoiding a jet of fiery death, his eyes shifted to one of his clawed appendages.

His cold expression almost broke out to a childlike glee when a small spark of blue energy came out of the tips of his claw.

The next thing that happened only reminded them about a certain ruler of the Oblivion. As if it was like that self-centered glowing skeleton was screwing with them from the Nether Reaches.

* * *

**Bonus Scene:**

* * *

**_At the same time in an alternate dimension of the Dire/Radiant war..._**

Pugna, Lord of Oblivion, came to a stop as he felt a slight tingly sensation on where his nose should be. He waited for a moment before swinging his staff to the side just when a group of creeps was passing by. The staff successfully whacked the only ranged creep on the back of its head, eliciting an instantaneous reaction.

"Yeowch!" the creep yelped in pain and was about to scream angrily, but paled when it saw who was responsible.

"You." Pugna leered. "I need you to do something for me." he looked down at the creep with a baleful glare, the dancing green flames on his body only making it all the more terrifying.

"W-what would y-you have me do?" the lowly creep stammered.

"...Sneeze."

...

...

"...Huh?" all fear vanished, and replaced with confusion.

"Well?" said the Dire hero somewhat impatiently.

The creep slowly gave the hero one last incredulous look before sneezing like it was told. "...Does this mean you'll give me a reward?" the masked creep yelped when it felt another whack on its already-fragile skull, knocking it out cold.

"Denied." With happy thoughts, Pugna skillfully twirled his staff and left the poor creep behind. He briefly wondered who was thinking of him right now, and quickly embraced the thought that someone just now was having a bad day.

He sighed in content. "As bad as things get, I can always come up with a way to make them a little worse."

'Welp...' he thought. "Time to get myself a bad reputation..." and with that, Pugna left the scene and disappeared as he passed through the misty lane.

* * *

**Back with the Heroes.**

* * *

**_*Three days prior to Nyx Assassin's awakening...*_**

In the ensuing _chaos_... the _Chaos Knight_ stirred. The first thing he did was to remember his last memory, which he did with great difficulty as it only worsened the developing pain in his head. The last memory he recalled was finally finding the elusive entity known as "The Light". And with it, the luminescence it brought that enveloped the land.

He remembered loosing his grip on the reigns of his horse, causing his unintentional dismount. He ordered Armageddon to flee when the light began to intensify, but his loyal steed stubbornly remained beside its master.

He could only watch helplessly when he and Armageddon was engulfed by the Light. Though, Chaos could never truly disappear as long as there is Order. Moreover, Nessaj was the oldest of the fundamentals who gained sentient thought, as the planes were first made by Chaos, then only molded into the image most see now by Order.

If he 'died', he would only lose his physical form and will still exist in the other countless planes of existence along with his other 'selves'. Now, he told himself that he live- no... existed once again, but finding himself in such a state with the absence of Armageddon...

Never deterred with the stumbles while in his form, his hoofbeats slowly became steady the more he pushed himself to find the source of the racket. This was all just a despicable illusion created by some_thing_ to torment him, and he was sure that even Fear itself wouldn't be stupid enough to trifle with the embodiment of Chaos.

Once outside, he found himself face to face with the fury of a dragon... and the rest was all a blur.

He could only remember rage... endless images of destruction ran in his mind. The anger that welled up inside him for the loss of his companion gradually decreased as it continued. Blood was spilled, bones were cracked, and the guttural roar of pure agony drowned out his senses.

The last thing the knight of Chaos remembered was a large red spiral forming in the center of the two horns on either side of his helmet. The moment he unleashed the unstable ball of crimson energy, the world was engulfed by darkness once more.

* * *

_***Present day***_

"As you can see, we owe this _fine_ scenery to our resident fundamental." said Boush with his muffled voice as he rummaged through his pouch-inventory with half of his body inside. He popped out a few minutes later with metallic orb-things held by each of his hooves and one with his teeth. My other teammates were currently seated around a stone table, with myself watching the scientist with mild interest.

"Worry not, we'll be gone shortly after this meeting." I heard from the avian beside him. The Tinker huffed and dumped the said orbs on the impromptu stone table, then picked one of them with his hoof and held it for all to see. It had a slight bluish glow and aura emanating from it and something in the center that constantly rotates.

"What you see is one my spare dynamo Cores. They serve as 'batteries' for my machines." he turned the 'Core' around to show a triangular button and pressed it, causing it to whir for a moment. "...Unfortunately, only these three remained since that little fiasco with that dragon." he said sadly and sniffled.

Chaos Knight merely snorted. "Remind me why such items of importance were left unattended?" he asked and poked one of the cores with his hoof. The griffon beside him lightly chuckled and spoke.

"Our friend left them outside since it was obviously the _safest_ place around that time." Dragonus drawled.

"I was cleaning them." Boush stated in a matter-of-a-fact tone. "I'll have you know that a regular maintenance is a must for my equipment... or what's left of it." he added and waved the ball in front of the griffon's face. I decided to ask something that was bugging me lately. No pun intended.

"How are you doing that?"

Tinker tilted his head slightly in confusion when he turned to me. "Doing... what?"

"That." I pointed the tip of my claw to the ball held by his hoof. Tinker looked at the said appendage, and stared at the ball... that was somehow glued on his hoof. Boush gasped silently and placed his other hoof on his mouth.

"Fascinating!" he exclaimed as he eyed his mysterious foreleg in wonder. The other two gave him a weird look, but only Dragonus' expression was visibly seen. The said griffon facepalmed(clawed?).

"Can we please discuss further these 'Dynamo cores'?" Dragonus nearly pleaded. Tinker paused to look at his feathered friend, then remembered the reason why he held the meeting in the first place.

"Oh, of course... sorry." Boush muttered. He cleared his throat before returning to his lecture. "As I have mention before, these serve as batteries for my creations. And as such, they can hold a vast amount of energy, may it be conventional or... _magical._" he said the last part in mild disgust.

Dragonus showed him a surprised expression. "Fascinating!" he exclaimed, but... he didn't really mean it.

"Now don't you start with me!" barked the scientist. "This-" he shot a look on the picture stamped on his flank. "-is already enough!"

The griffon quickly withdrew the expression, replacing it with a bored one. "How dull."

Boush's eyebrow twitched under his helmet and his mouth gaped at the feathered hero before him. Suddenly, he slammed his forehead into the table hard enough to crack it.

Dragonus chuckled. "That odd fellow was right about this 'trolling' business being amusing." he admitted. "I'm still quite perplexed why it was called as such. Afterall, Jah' rakal was never one to be associated with anything 'funny'."

That, and saying "You mad?" to the Troll Warlord is the biggest understatement and mistake any hapless fool would say to his face.

Tinker raised a hoof towards the heavens and shook it angrily "It stopped being funny two weeks ago!" he pulled his head up to reveal a slightly dented helm.

I could sense Nessaj resisting the urge to blast them with a Chaos Bolt. Instead, he gave out a strong killing intent towards the griffon's direction, who only shrugged in response. The knight then tapped the stone table with one big and loud clap, pulling everyone back in the tense atmosphere. "Continue."

Boush breathed in and out for a few times to control himself despite Dragonus' veiled or not-so veiled amusement. The scientist nodded at the knight and pointed a forehoof at the fundamental. "His abilities plays an important role to the plan. If I recall correctly, you have the capability that allows you to 'jump' in between or to another plane of existence, am I right?" Nessaj nodded.

"Then-" he was cut off when the knight shook his head.

"It is limited, however, since only a wielder of chaos can... safely pass through these rifts." he said with the utmost seriousness "Without Armageddon, It would take much of my reserves to pinpoint our destination, rather than by random. Even if I do break the laws of reality... again... and somehow manage to bring an extra passenger, we would only be temporary 'phantasms' on the other side."

The only griffon in the group hummed in response and closed his eyes. "Unless..."

"...I find a source to a large quantity of power needed for the task to compensate. However..." he paused. "... the risks are very high. If chance would have it, your very existence would immediately and utterly be eradicated rather than experiencing a slow, excruciating demise." Nessaj concluded nonchalantly.

The only avian in the group snorted. "Nevermore to see my Skywrath home, that would be worse than any death." Dragonus said with a grim tone, opening his eyes once more. "On another note, wouldn't it be odd for them if we show ourselves in this?" he pointed to himself, or more specifically, his body.

Tinker tapped the rim of his goggles, as if adjusting it. "Our current anatomy is affected by the... rather unique dimen- plane we are currently in and would be only, and hopefully, be_ temporary._" he emphasized the last part.

Nessaj then turned his head towards me, the particles flowing out of his helm intensified slightly. "It is fortunate that you have been spared in dealing with this." he noted.

Tinker thought for a moment and placed a hoof on his chin. "Well, it might be because he is the only non-humanoid organism in our group. Since zealot scarabs, even as large as he is, are technically under the Kingdom Animalia category, he is an exception." he stated and took a few puffs from his smoke pipe. "Then again, it is only a theory. His change may or may not only be delayed."

I shudder at the thought. I very much loved his sharp and pointy claws too much to be replaced by blunt and plushy-looking hooves of the armorless.

The knight of chaos hummed before turning his gaze to one of the cores. "So, your plan is to gather what we needed in these? Forgive me if I offend, but they look... fragile."

The scientist waved a hoof dismissively. "Normally, I would go through it with good old fashioned hardware, but..." he lowered his head slightly. "... I do not have the right tools I need. I couldn't even make a measly potato battery." he sighed.

The knight snorted "What about those things that you hoarded over the past week?"

"They were junk... or what one of us had pointed out." Boush admitted. "But, I could still make-"

"A glorified piece of junk that we wouldn't need." Dragonus finished with a stupid grin on his face.

"Har, Har. Would you stop that already?" the scientist deadpanned, and turned to the knight. "Now, what was I... Oh, right. *Ahem* If we find the right materials, I can recreate and revamp an old design of mine to work with your... magic." he shuddered. "Though, I don't have the equipment necessary to keep track of our progress."

"Progress that could years, even **centuries**..." Nessaj stated in a bored tone. "Nonetheless, time is of no consequence to me." The knight took one of the cores and held it in front of his helmet.

The griffon stretched out his wings a little before nodding. "As it would to me."

"I'm still uncertain what changes had affected me during the Violet Plateau incident, so I guess this would be the perfect opportunity to put my enhancements to the test." said the scientist. "Other than that, I believe it is imperative to make a base of operations in the near future."

"I'll leave that task to you, doctor." said the knight.

I chittered in approval.

Tinker blankly for a moment. "Ooh! This is all so exciting! A new place for my new lab." He clapped with his hooves. "Think of the new elements we could uncover..." The rest of his rambles went unheard, thankfully.

The knight nodded. "That settles it then. When the right time comes, I will send out a signal. One that would be nigh-impossible to go unnoticed." he chuckled darkly. "Hopefully by then, our tasks would be accomplished." Nessaj gave the core one last look before turning to the others.

"This plan of yours is a little far-fetched, so far as willing to aid an agent of chaos. But then again, we all have to admit..." The particles flowing out of his eyes flashed for a moment. "Chaos is Fun... damental."

* * *

[**Day 1 Year 1**]

Nyx blessed the last night with a peaceful one before we decided to leave the camp the next morn. The keen one reminded us about how dragons can be fiercely territorial, and the scent of of their dead kin would most likely lure many of them. Without knowing what exactly lies in these lands, we moved cautiously as the Skywrath scouted ahead.

Though, I wouldn't complain if we come across another of those hostiles defending their worthless territories. In the end, they're all just armorless meatbags no matter how you thought of it.

* * *

[**Day 3**]

True to the Skywrath's word, a road was seen in the distance and a short valley that leads to the deserts beyond these badlands. From there, our group split into three, hoping that we could cover more ground or decrease the chances of hostiles detecting our presence.

Skywrath Dragonus and Tinker Boush took one of the cores, and was assigned to search for the 'elements' that the keen one had stubbornly opted to find as a sub-objective.

Nessaj kept the second core, and headed west from where we had parted ways. The loss of his mount, Armageddon, was close to losing the other half of the knight's power. However, the fundamental was far from an ordinary helpless being. He had proposed that he travels alone on the path he chose.

Though, Nessaj wasn't planning to go alone for long, so he may or may not be accompanying the others in the future. Powerful he may be, his new 'body' takes time getting used to. As for the dragon egg he insisted to keep...

Honestly, I would rather not know the inner workings of a fundamental's head.

Lastly, as the Nyx Assassin, I set out to find my way alone for the time being. It was only mere coincidence that Chaos had the same thoughts. Instead of heading west along with the knight, I travelled east. I could only hope that Nyx would still guide Her chosen, even in my exile.

I felt somewhat... giddy for some reason. Perhaps this new plane could offer a good challenge for me. Yes.

With these thoughts in mind, I made my move.

"I will fulfill my purpose."

Whatever it may be...

* * *

**[Day 5]**

These swamps reminds me of one of my first missions as the confirmation of my position within the Assassin caste. The thick, ominous air, murky waters and mud that impede movement. Then, there is the unmistakable feeling of being watched lingering in my mind as soon as I stepped in here.

It seems that I have a band of fellow predators lurking nearby in search for an easy meal, and their group is heading towards my location. Heh hah, Nyx welcomes them. Fools.

Tonight's the night where the assassin claims his position amongst the beings of these lands.

Hmhm hmhehe hehahaahah haha...

_...Nyx, Nyx, Nyx, Nyx, Nyx, Nyx..._

* * *

**Author's Note for himself: Future self, brace yourself for a huge-ass rewrite in the near future. Sorry.**

**AN to the readers: ****Guess who's the "Budding child of night" the Nyx Assassin was tasked to babysit? ****I wonder what might Nyx have to do with it...**

* * *

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**

**So... should I continue this or not? It's all confuzzling...**


	3. Chapter Two: Beginning of a New Purpose

_"Many are the soldiers, workers and reproductives of my colony. But I am the fourth caste. The assassin caste. The caste of one."_

_- Nyx Assassin_

* * *

**[Day 17]**

The swamps were fairly easy enough to navigate through. As days passed by, I lost count on how many of its inhabitants - ranging from the ones that bore resemblance of wildkin to mutated amphibians - that I have put down or hunted. It was nearly effortless since my claws sliced through their flesh as easily as the armorless lactate based product dubbed "butter."

I thought back to the past week. My skills in battle had begun to gradually increase in every foe I face, and learned just about everything I can with the creatures of this patch of land. Currently, I'm conflicted whether to be relieved or disappointed - There is little to no honor with such meager triumphs.

During my search on the seventh day since my exile, I discovered signs of sapient life had once roamed this plane, literally. Since then, I followed the path of each wooden signboards I've come across, which were presumably owned by the plane's sentient inhabitants. However, the writings were incomprehensible comparing to what the armorless made that I familiarized myself with over the years.

I had initially thought that it was something that belonged to a long-forgotten ancient race, but these looked like they were just placed fairly recently prior to my discovery. Strange...

* * *

**[Day 19]**

Something was amiss.

As I was nearing the border of the swamps, I derailed from the path that I had followed when my senses detected something from the skies. Hm... Wings? Unco- Ah, there! I could see what seems to just a cluster of clouds, but something was definitely unusual. I followed the direction where the clouds drifted to, and I could only gaze in disbelief.

Pink. Cloud.

Huh... not the strangest thing I've ever seen.

Yes - There is definitely a mass of pink substance from afar, floating towards a sizable mountain to be precise. I was not sure if it was a wise decision, but I chose to travel to the source. Hopefully, I would find something worthy of my attention.

* * *

**[Day 20 ]**

Nyx's night enveloped the land once again, giving its inhabitants another opportunity for peaceful respite. But for my situation, it was facing two strange equines that bore similar traits to what had Nessaj or Boush had metamorphosed into. I was thankful that this unexpected encounter happened in the swamp outskirts, lest I would have to face more of those annoying lizards.

The equines each bore identical pure white coats, and as well as having _gold (_The hell?) centurion armor equipped. Both were Pegasi, seeing as each bore wings on their sides. Strangely, one carried a banner that bore the mark of the sun atop a crescent moon. These mounts must be from sentient race, most likely from a nearby civilization.

Even so, I was not expecting horses in my list of possible threats.

Ignoring them was the best course of action at the moment, but these equines started to shout out threats and barred me from my path. It was surprising that these creatures were capable of speech. Unfortunately, they should soon share the same fate of any armorless creature that had tried face the chosen of Nyx.

Still... this was one of those times where I wished I could visibly express my exasperation.

_{Well, whaddaya expect from cutesy things? They. Always. Cause. Trouble!}_

Voice in my head is back. Brilliant.

"Cease." I warned telepathically. The only response were shocked expressions and spears being drawn with the intention of 'monster slaying' within their thoughts. One flared its wings threateningly before launching to the air, causing a lone feather to drift to the wind.

Hmhm... Nyx, Nyx. This should be amusing...

Feather falls...

"Armorless scum. Die."

**_[Low-Priority Hostiles Detected!]_**

Pegasi on ground still not reacting; intentional inaction. Studying foe? Curiosity or genuine precaution? Unknown...

Naturally passive? No, hostility first enacted by the armorless. Movement Warning! Shifting to first phase.

Ground Pegasus - designate P2 - attacked with spear. P2 spear thrust angle, noted. Projectile deflected against carapace, expected result achieved. Light weaponry ineffective, noted. Threat level confirmed to category 3. Moving to offensive phase - Physical counter cross slash. P2 took to the skies, hind leg nicked by blade.

Agility type hostile, noted. Pegasi wing span, noted. Comparison to normal equine endurance and strength needed; further investigation for exact limitations also needed. P2 on the move! Diving speed, noted. On stand by...

P2 aimed for head, proceeding to block. Spear pierced outer shell of clawguard, rendered stuck. P2 promptly slammed to the ground by clawguard-to-face contact. View of area obscured by dust cloud, unable to determine P2 status. Warning! Missing Top!

Aerial Pegasus - designate P1 - thermal signature detected. Immediate counter amounting to thirteen different methods, deemed scenario #6 appropriate. Previous captured spear still in clawguard, swung around with force. Spear handle breaks on contact to the head, opponent rolls to the ground.

_{Two targets successfully tested. Eliminate hostiles with discretion. And yes, yes you are seeing brightly colored equines.}_

_...Noted_

Strategically aware, noted. Elimination? Irrelevant. Tactical significance? None. Current recommendation: Disable movement. Moving to final phase.

Commencing 'Impale'... P1 successfully rendered immobile.

Aaaand hilariously disappointing battle performance results acquired, as expected.

**_[Targets Neutralized]_**

Another pointless tussle with the armorless to add to my track record, to be sure.

The 'battle' was more troublesome than it was entertaining. Even though I left them alive, I still thought of them succumbing to such wounds. If that happens, then it would be very much like what would I expect from an armorless being.

Hm... current thoughts say they failed a significant task (not really surprising). It seems they are some sort of missionaries to unify the 'three races' to under one rule in this new-found land. How come that such a daunting task was given to... nevermind.

Location of origin, successfully obtained.

Hm... It feels unusual being merciful to the armorless, I have to admit. Barely 'noticeable' flesh wounds with their limbs trapped between jutted rock spikes. I even made sure that the grounded equine could be able to free itself and help the other, but if they failed to do just that, then the creatures in the swamps would have their fill for today.

With the scent of blood and prey in the air, I highly doubt their chances.

Irrelevant. Right now, I would risk losing track of my objective if I stayed any longer.

* * *

**[Day 21]**

It was nightfall by the time I reached the general location of that strange sight. I find myself wandering around an area that I had not expected to exist in this plane: Stone walls that separated the way to open fields and expanses of trees, beyond these walls exposed stone towers that surround a battle scarred keep, depicting this place as a castle. One of the castles of old to be exact.

Herein lay the problem, however. Last time I checked, the last true castle of the Great War era of any scale had been destroyed by the Dominion, about a hundred years ago. So how did this one manage to survive? Easy, this plane might have been out of the dominion's reach at that time - But then there is this one other question: Who - rather - What owned this?

* * *

**[PoV Change]**

A small blue pony trotted with haste under the veil of the night sky. It was an 'Alicorn' - a very rare equine race that can manipulate the flow of magic around them to their will while also possessing the gift of flight. This small pony is the soon-to-be Princess Luna, one of the prophesied sisters that would eventually take their role to rule in this yet-to-be named land.

But right now, the young alicorn princess has only one mission in mind: The Moon.

Every night, she would come to her usual spot in her own personal garden, which was basically the light forested area in front of the castle. There, her nopony would pester her in her nightly trifles, not even her elder sister, Celestia. Well, it was mostly because Tia was never one to be willing to set her hoof outside the castle for more than three meters.

And they said little Luna was the uptight sibling. Humph.

Luna had spent countless nights glaring at the sky, trying to move the stubborn thing like in the stories about she and her sister. In return, the traitorous gigantic lump of rock would disobey her again and again... and again.

But of course, little Luna is no quitter. If something is stubborn, then she is stubborn... er. Especially when last night, she had single-hoofedly made the her very own 'masterpiece' after over a bazillion attempts to reshape one patch of the night into her own image. It was beautiful, really.

_T'would be no different_ she thought. Her hard work would be repaid tenfold - and if she succeeds, then she would have no doubt about her telekinetic magic being able to launch something beyond the night sky. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes as the intended images and scenarios played in her mind if she manages to succeed. No longer would Tia annoy her, lest she would be forced to send her sister's every dessert TO THE MOON!

Yes, it would be very pleased with the sweet offerings - It's a win-win situation. Moreover, a trip to the moon is also the perfect punishment for the little conniving spirit of chaos that is Discord, of course - He is yet to clean _The Mess_ he made a few days ago in the dining hall.

...All those sweets... wasted...

_Yes... Tis' for a good cause._ She nodded to herself. With sheer will and determination, the little pony princess told herself that she would succeed this time.

_{Again.}_ muttered the little voice in the back of her head. It had kept telling her that this would never work in the past few attempts.

**However!** Little Luna could 'feel' that something different will happen tonight. She knows not whether the moon would finally bend to her will, or would she be the first to lay eyes on the mythical _Hyooman_. Regardless, this day wouldn't pass without her little prediction coming true, or at least show signs.

Fortunately for her, it MIGHT just become a possibility. Why? Because this day is also coincidentally considered by many as a Tuesday.

**_*Later...*_**

_{Well... now what?}_

Currently, the little alicorn filly had an annoyed look on her face as she sat on her haunches, tapping her hoof against the soft grass. Scattered around her were multiple trinkets, her favorite blue blanket for the chilly breeze, and a saddlebag revealing its contents to be half-eaten treats.

In the past few minutes, she had tried every last method she could come up with. The things she brought with her were supposed to amplify her magic, or at the very least cause a simple spark of interest from the great big ball of white rock. After numerous attempts, she ended up being exhausted and hungry. But during her short break, however, an idea came up after one bite from one of her cupcakes.

_Of course!_ she thought while looking at the said treat. Nothing could resist a slice of culinary heaven. It WAS a part of her sister's hidden royal stash, afterall. But alas, in the end, she learned that the moon knew that the cake is a lie. Thus, finding a new batch of tasty snacks would be required on the morrow.

Still, in every single attempt she made, none of them were enough to garner the attention of the moon. What's next...

_{Ask, and thou shalt receive...}_

Little Luna nodded hesitatingly. Raising a forehoof towards the moon, she breathed in and prepared her declaration. She silently wished that there is an existing spell to amplify her voice so that even the heavenly beings above could hear her. (And thus, tonight was the night the revolutionary "Royal Canterlot Voice" was first thought of.)

Unbeknownst to the little pony, the wind shifted in front of her position, - as if somepony or some_thing_ is looking down on her, and it was quick and unseen.

* * *

**[PoV Change]**

_{Is that what we think it is?}_

It is common knowledge that many animals and creatures that would roam the day would eventually seek shelter and rest for the night, for those who roam under the veil of darkness will take their turn in nature's game. However, even in this new plane, only few of what I encounter in the night hold very few interesting features, or pose a challenge worthy of an elite Zealot Scarab such as I.

But this... should I even feel threatened about this?

_{That's just too adorable! Look! It even has its own wittle crown!}_

Well... it looked like a miniature horse, probably one of young age. It was still a... fo... hm... Oh yes, a foal. I've seen those would-be proud couriers back in the camps. If my memory serves me correctly, I once took the liberty of defending these younglings from predators that wandered in the camps, specifically from those few wildkins that were craving for a free meal.

Hehehe hah Nyx, Nyx... good times...

Anyway...

The foal, to be exact, was a small blue (I kid you not) filly. It's eyes were large and expressive, and I could sense a glint of sentience within this creature. I can see small wings on its sides, indicating it was of the pegasi breed. However, I also spotted a nub of a horn on its forehead, almost hidden because of its light blue mane.

It was even wearing a saddlebag when I had first spotted it. Given with the hostile territories surrounding this castle, this dedicated little equine is equipped like a born courier ready for service.

How interesting. It seems they already know their purpose - much like newborn Zealot Scarab. Truly, these creatures never ceases to amaze me and uphold my respect. True, they were one of the armorless, but I am starting to reconsider my views and make them an exception.

Thus why allowing a courier fall in the field is punishable by death.

_{Needless to say, elimination is unnecessary. Further observation of the cuddly creature will suffice.}_

_Shut up._

Equines with horns... a Unicorn? I remember coming across a tome made by the armorless about those horned equines. It depicted these creatures being wiped out by the bipedal armorless for their magical horns long ago. But here is a living, breathing, and obviously existing unicorn... one with wings, too.

Interestingly, I could "feel" its thoughts. I expected many things that a mere young would mull over; dreams of success, adventure, and conquest, even a few thought of something that is called 'love'. I do not understand why would the armorless yearn for such things.

Then again, I was already given a purpose even before my rise to the Assassin caste. I understood those 'dreams' as impractical and meaningless.

Yet, the sentient equine thought of having a part of creating the beauty of the stars and the night. Probably one of the reasons why I was strangely drawn to this being. Nyx would be pleased that such a mythical creature commends her efforts. Hm? Oh... there is another one that it wished to accomplish.

Control... the moon? An interesting thought... for an armorless courier.

Fine, I will have to admit - Although I've seen multiple equine couriers, this one is unmistakably the most peculiar of all. I am not certain if equines can possess both the wings and horn, even the midnight blue coat color is most unusual. What in the Ether causes a horse to be spawned like this?

Regardless, if the queen goddess would approve of this young courier, then so woul-

"As princess of the night, future ruler of all noc... noctu... nightly creatures, I command thee!"

I just stood there, motionless. My thoughts were currently preoccupied on how to react while I repress the urge to bow in reverence. How could it have sensed me? My _Vendetta_ is still active, and yet the small pony was pointing a forehoof at my visage. Nyx was the only one who could...

Could it be? No... I might be overthinking this. It's thoughts must be just a coin...cidence.

...

...

No... No. No. Just No. My senses must have mistaken. It must have! This... this cannot be what the queen-goddess had planned. No matter how much I try to prove on how unbelievable and impossible this is, it only comes back with the inevitable truth.

This is not possible. Absolutely NOTHING was even remotely close to resembling the queen-goddess! But this mere creature...

_{Aw c'mon, just look at the bright side... uh... nevermind. I got nothing.}_

_Not. Helping._

Should I just leave it be? No. By Nyx's wishes, I felt compelled to follow it's demands. It was a powerful being - I'm sure - and it is something akin to the queen-goddess. Perhaps it is a powerful entity that is yet to learn the ways of Nyx - such is the purpose of its declaration to be its "future ruler".

So this is it, then. This is the 'child of night' that I am to serve in the place of the queen-goddess. I am still perplexed as to why Nyx gave me this task, but now I can understand... a little. I have never asked Nyx about her life around mortal beings, or did she even have one. Was she present since the beginning of time? Or had she lived the life of an armorless first? I am not sure.

If it was the latter... could it possibly be that the queen-goddess Nyx was once a miniature horse such as this? Was it the reason why she had assigned me to this plane? To _help_ one of her kin?

...Hmhm... hmhm hehehaha! Of course not!

Nevertheless, this certain creature is not to be grouped with the fragility armorless. It is merely a container - a limiter - for the powerful being within. Yes. Queen Nyx appointed me to accompany this creature until my new purpose is fulfilled - to serve the princess-goddess until my services are no longer required.

Until that time comes, this being will be under my protection. I have no doubt that I have already been replaced back in the colony, but I shall continue my service to the great goddess as long as I still have consciousness.

Oh, Nyx... Never in my time serving the queen-goddess would I expect to come across this small creature before me, much less that this particular being is one of the queen's kin. Well, at least I have a reason for my existence in this plane. If not for the queen-goddess, then it is for my reason as the Sixth Nyx Assassin.

As for the 'princess-goddess'... It - she has obviously detected me, so my _Vendetta_ would be redundant soon. I suppose I should give a reply to her inquiry. But what?

Tis' onerous...

_{They say all you have to do is ask... and I forgot the next part.}_

Not a bad idea... sort of. Maybe a mere test wouldn't hurt.

"...Are you worthy?" I asked suddenly, my mind reaching out to the princess-goddess' conscious thoughts. The filly gasped in surprise and fell on her back with a hoof on her chest, as if it did not expect me to respond. Apparently, she didn't - judging by the increased heart rate and short breathing, as well as the confusion within her thoughts.

If the princess-goddess dies right here because of the lack of air, it'll be ironic. So much for my 'purpose'.

And it seems her crown had fallen to the ground. Seeing the dirt defiling her royal headwear... my mistake.

"My apologies, your grace." With a simple tug from my mind, the crown lifted itself from the ground and I proceeded to shake off the offending grime. Satisfied it was clear of the dirt, the crown was then placed to its rightful place on the princess-goddess' head. Meanwhile, the little filly's expression was mixed between horror and wonder at what had just transpired.

As any young spawn of the armorless would have done, she screamed... with horror? Or was that joy?

Anyway...

Nyx damnit! My poor receptors...

* * *

**A/N: **

**Oh hello thar. Like what you see so far? If you do, please review (I rhymed!). Well, its to -finally- get some motivation and continue... while I still can. The imagination is one sadistic fuck, y'know?**

**I know this chapter might seem a tad bit short, but I wanted to share some parts of what is to come, so here you are. Some of you MIGHT be likely curious about Nyx Assassin's personality, so expect some bits and parts to be revealed in later chapters in the story. I know most of you don't know who's "Nyx Assassin" in the first place, so I recommend taking an expedition to the inner delves of the internet. (He has the Carapace of the Hidden Hive set)**

**About his own abilities... I may or may not invent some creative ways for him to use those huge-ass claws and 'piercing' mind of his. The other heroes might appear later on with the MLP cast. Either next chapter or the one after, I swear.**

**Btw, Yes, we're on the Pre-Discord Tyranny era... for now, at least.**

**Heheh...**

**Ooh! About the bits and pieces stuff, here's an example!**

* * *

_I am the **Nyx Assassin. **_

_Kin call me the Chosen. Prey call me the__ Alpha Predator._

**Age:**_ Let's see... five, no six? Carry this... nevermind, I forget. Memory logs are too vague._

**Homeworld/plane****:**_ Why would I reveal something such as that?_

**Likes:**_ Is this another word for preference? Very well, I shall impart a few: Peaceful nights, specifically under the watchful gaze of the moon, are greatly appreciated. A worthy purpose to fulfill, it is why I was created for. The equine variant couriers, no doubt, belong to this list. Food? Hm... anything to replenish my energy, like cheese. _

_Though, I do find 'sweets' interesting, but sadly, I do not have the opportunity to sate my curiosity. __Undisturbed silence also falls into this category, but do not group me with the Drow - __I very much 'like' hearing the pained screams of the armorless once my claws are soaked into their putrid lifeblood._

**Dislikes:** _Many, and I believe the bulk of my targets belong to this category - they were not meant for life. Crummy wizards, specifically the arrogant "magical 'tards with ten feet-long wands up their a-holes" - as Rider would conveniently put it -__ are starting to make their way onto the category. And last, but definitely NOT the least, Poultry._

_That's right, laugh. You'd be in for a surprise if you have the ability to hear their thoughts - Disturbing. Thoughts. Heed my warning, fools._

**Notes:** _I was once known as Anub'Arak, but I have long deserted that name, and with it, my affiliation with The First. I have no idea what the hell is going on, or what would be my fate in this new plane. Even after serving Nyx for countless years, I still do not understand why would the queen-goddess give me this ill-begotten 'purpose'._

_For all I've seen and done, for all my knowledge and experience about fundamentals and higher arcane-oriented beings__, I don't know 'jack shit' about their twisted magic._

___Yes... those shitty wizards and their equally shitty arcane ways are definitely working their way to this 'Dislike' category._

* * *

**___~Thoughts for the day~_**

___The princess-goddess is an interesting creature. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

___'Famous last words right there.'_

___Shut up._

* * *

_***(1) Achievement Unlocked!***_

**['Sup, Luna!]**

- You just met Luna! -...and consequently freaked her out... which is barely even surprising... Still counts, right?


	4. Chapter Three: A Promise Made

**[Day 22]**

Out of all my predecessors' memories, the Third's last moments in battle before he fell might have been the most distasteful. It was a glorious battle, true, but it irked me to no end that his battle-helm is now worn by one of my most hated foes.

The armor, specifically the helmet, of a Nyx Assassin is important, even regarded as sacred by the members of the zealot scarab race as it was given by the queen-goddess herself. Another kind claiming the armor, much less wear it as a trophy, is considered to be, by far, the most vicious insult one can inflict to the fourth caste's integrity.

If I, Chosen of Nyx, were to meet the Chosen of Avernus in battle once more, I can promise the Third that the black mist his slayer wields would fail to conceal him from my claws. T'would be a battle worthy of the glory of the Night Queen's name and the Assassin Caste.

However, I highly doubt that the future successors for the position of the caste would even consider THIS skirmish to be called _glorious_. I have been asking myself something repeatedly ever since my 'exile'.

_{How in Nyx's name did it come to this?}_

A simple question that I can never answer. And I never will.

Back to the matter at han- claw...

"That's... this is impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Impossible? How so? Nothing can be described as impossible as the one described is possible."

_{I can already feel the possibility of us be-}_

_Shut up._

"Bu-buh- bu- you-" My patience is already wearing thin, but I understand the gravity of this situation.

But does she?

"I paid heed to your request." her wide expressive eyes looked ahead for a moment. "Now I ask, are you worthy?"

"b-uh..." Hesitation... that was all I needed to know that this battleship is sunk. "B-but... how?"

"How... what?"

"This!" she shook her front hooves in the air frantically. "I didn't know you can speak Common! Nopony does!"

"I fail to see the importance of this _consequential_ revelation." I replied evenly with a rather obvious attempt of sarcasm. Here I am contemplating whether I should abandon my given mission now or _patiently_ see this to the end, but this is what she's concerned about?

"Then you are blind!"

"I do not have eyes."

_{Smartass.}_

"I know... but that's not the point!" At least her earlier state of 'freaking out' is starting to subside. I'm far away from being relieved, however.

"Regardless, why does my sapience need to require much unnecessary attention?" The existence of Zealot Scarabs might be unknown to this plane, but those who were aware or stumble upon me do not often wonder why I am capable of speech. Instead, their first thoughts were about how could they slay me or how they could somehow live after the encounter.

It was mostly the latter.

"Because it changes everything!" she added a little hop rather excitedly. "Everypony needs to learn this... that we could actually converse with you!" While I respect her need to know, I think it would be best to cut this.

"Think of it as another's consciousness having a... link... with yours."

"Link?" she repeated, a hint of question in her voice.

"Yes, a link. Leave it be for now." I said. "Now, which matter do you think would need an answer the most?"

"That you..." she thought for a moment. "...have a 'con-shus-ness'?"

I stared at her for a full minute, leaving her to squirm under my gaze. Kind of useless since she couldn't really see me at the moment, but I know she feels that overwhelming uneasiness.

"The urge to extinguish one right now is incredibly strong, and still rising." I muttered. "Think harder."

"What?"

"_Ah, you stupid..." _I thought bitterly. "May just I ask what difference this piece of information would make?" I replied with growing ire. It was pure luck when I hurriedly retracted my claws back just in time when I noticed they were menacingly close to her neck.

Unexpectedly, it caught me off guard when I sensed her increasing jubilant thoughts fall to a sudden decrease.

"So all we have to do... is ask." her small ears flattened against her head, and she wore a gloomy expression on her face. Have I said something wrong? Out of mild curiosity, I press on.

I could only hear _current_ thoughts of those whom I chose, as I do not have the ability to 'read' _memories_ as of yet. I may or may not have forgotten to mention that in terms of verbal communication, I am not hindered by the varied vocal speech patterns. However, I have minor difficulty in written literature, depending on what language it might be.

"...why?"

"So nobody else gets hurt..." Huh? What does that have anything to do with me?

_{Do you really need someone to answer that?}_

_Fair point._

"...why?"

"Because ponies can only do so much, and..." she trailed off with a somber tone. "I hear magical exhaustion can be very dangerous."

And then, something just clicked in my mind. I just needed confirmation, and there it was.

'Ruler of the night'... 'Raise the moon'... the 'prophecy' she had been mulling about since the start of our encounter...

But most of all, how this plane works, or about how it feels so different from any other... I see.

No wonder why I had little trouble regaining my mana after extensive use. From the deepest depths of the ground, up to the impeccable heights of the sky, _pure_ magic can be found nearly everywhere. With this kind of magicka, I don't think even a thousand armorless bipedals can do what only a small group of her kind, these 'ponies', can accomplish.

Everything that exists within this plane revolves around it, and the life that it contains. If I'm correct, simply taking it would prove catastrophic... or worse.

This could be an advantage to the others and myself. We will, no doubt, would make extensive use of our abilities, as it is required for our plan. With the proper practice, I could eventually harness what I need directly from the Ether itself. Efficient mana consumption, rapid regeneration and skill availability, and even nourishment. And if possible, my progress to widen my techniques would be amplified to a greater extent. Soon, my skill palette would grow.

Maybe my time here in this plane could prove to be productive after all. Unlike the time when... how did it go again?

_{Allow me... WHAT DO WE WANT?!}_

_{{{MAGIC!}}}_

_{WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!}_

_{{{NOW!}}}_

_I remember... and shut up!_

After a lengthy span of silence, I spoke. "It is unnecessary." Slowly, she raised her head, a conflicted expression evident on her face.

"U-Unnecessary?" she parroted.

I can understand now. The princess-goddess might have established a link between us, but she does not know who I truly am. Her thoughts were centered around my cooperation, about how I could make it 'easier' for her kind to control 'me'. Indirectly, I gave her something that would make it possible- Hope.

_{Being the moon. Bahahaha!}_

The more concerning matter is that I gave hope... to the armorless.

Grk! The mere thought itself is scary.

"Yes, as there exists another way."

However, there will come a time where I will have to reconsider and cooperate. A bit vague, but if this 'prophecy' of theirs contains no fallacy, then the _princess-goddess_ would eventually take her place of rule to the night. And I, as the Nyx Assassin, her appointed guardian, will see to it that my new charge succeeds.

Nyx wills me to-

_{Blah blah blah. Self-motivation is overrated. It only feels like lying to yourself.}_

_A lie that's made to uncover the truth of success._

_{Eh... doesn't really suit you.}_

"There is?"

Should I accept her right away? That would be another monumentally reckless idea.

Outright refuse? Hell hath no fury than a (possible)goddess scorned.

Stay quiet? _{They can smell fear.}_

What should I say, then?

What?

"It is possible..." I trailed off, leaving her in wonder.

"Yes...?"

_I am not the answer._

"If only I am willing to only answer to you."

...

"Oh."

And just like that, she immediately started having those 'wonderful' thoughts.

Nyxgrraagh! This is stupid! Where's the Nyx-be-damned disconnect button when you need it?

...

...I don't even...

"And because of this, I ask: Are you worthy to be my..." I paused, trying to find the right word. "...master?"

The little creature's movement became rigid. She whispered something that my receptors couldn't pick up, but my senses confirmed it was simply her confusion and disbelief. A few minutes passed before she breathed in calmly, and regained what composure she had left. Her eyes snapped suddenly onto my helm, or to be accurate, to the brightly shining moon that was currently above us.

"Yes." she answered with confidence.

...

"Unacceptable." I shot her down immediately.

"H-huh?" she gaped in disbelief.

"It is what it is." I said, borrowing the words from the 'strange fellow' that once stumbled upon our camp. "Simply... unacceptable."

_Nyx does not accept failure._

The little blue pony held back a whimper. "But..."

"You are taking this matter too lightly, pony." I said discontentedly.

_I will not allow it._

"I'm not! Honest!" Her voice, while sincere, couldn't support the eyes that holds little conviction.

"This is not something that you can easily set aside after it is done." I warned.

"I would never..."

_As you can never take away the purpose of a Nyx Assassin so easily._

"No... you are not."

_{Whoa there, easy on the little blue midget.}_

"I am!"

"...are you?" I growled menacingly.

_{Sixth, I'm serious.}_ Sixth Sense (Y'know what? I'll just call him Sense) interjected.

_That's rare._

_{This is something I guarantee that you'll regret.}_

_Shut... up._

_{I warned you.}_

"Yes! I know I am worthy to be yo- **_*CRACK* _**Gyah!_"_

The pony yelped when she felt a sudden gust of wind pass by her, forcing her to jump back in surprise and land on her rump with a cringe. Seconds later, the dust cleared, revealing a large crack in the ground that pony is now currently looking into. The pony slowly raised a hoof to her cheek, where she felt a sharp sting as if she had just been cut.

Unknowingly, it was just a _light_ slash of wind that came from the blade of a dagger-like claw.

"I did not ask for empty words!" I shot, my voice booming within her mind.

I was severely disappointed. She was so eager that she had thought of all the possibilities she could do. So few of them proved that she was fitting to be an eventual ruler of this plane. I am aware that she was still just a spawn, a mere child, but this was a choice that not only her fate will be influenced, but mine as well. Whereas I, one of the few who survive the bloody rigors of 'childhood', have proved that even then I am strong AND worthy of Nyx's blessings.

If this armorless- No- the pony and I we were to cooperate, then we must be prudent about this.

"I have the means to cast mine enemies into the dark of the night, and send their consciousness to the abyss if I so wish." I paused and looked down upon her fiercely, regardless of the fact that she does not see me. "If it will deter me from failure, eliminating you will be no different..." her eyes shot wide and gasped. Her features were not so different from a being offending the one that holds the decision of their life.

Fortunately, I checked myself if I had not unintentionally dismissed the illusion. An assassin is not one without patience. She was lucky I have any left to not drop the _Vendetta_ and outright end her. It was tempting, but Nyx would be displeased if I do so.

What I did earlier was merely a warning.

I went through the memories of my predecessors, and fortunately found ones that helped my increasing fury to recede. When I browsed through my own, a single memory had made it all vanish.

_**[[**It was another dull afternoon. Under the big, blue sky and its puffy, white clouds as they gently float by, a little quadruped, a juvenile pegasus courier, was carrying something heavy on its back as it approached a bug with claws twice the little creature's size.**]]**____  
_

"However, as countless ages of servitude to the night passed by, I have learned many things as I fulfilled the wishes of the one whom I had served." I said, breaking silence for the second time. The filly held her breath as she waited. "One, is that your kind intrigues me, for some reason." I admitted "I merely watched from a distance, bemusedly observing your kin struggling in a harsh, dangerous world."

**_____[[_**_____The bug watched as the little creature dropped the item that it burdened itself with, and nudged it towards the bug- the predator. The courier looked up to the bug, and neighed excitedly as if it had done something significant. 'Significant? For an armorless? Ridiculous.' the bug thought. ______It shoved the 'item' harshly to the little creature and left, but the mere action still lingered within its thoughts. __________The bug did not understand._**_________]]_**

"Unexpectedly, in one of my observations, I found something that I did not expect: potential."

**___[_**___**[**Days, weeks, and even months passed by, and still the answer eluded him. Until one night during the war, the bug needed assistance as he was being overwhelmed by the multitude. As if to serve as an answer, that same thing literally swooped down from the sky, narrowly missing the bug's head. He followed the streak to identify the culprit, and was honestly surprised to see a familiar courier flying in circles around his foes. ______However, it was not long until the courier faced danger._

_Once it assessed the situation, the bug hastily dived back into battle. One by one, its enemies were scattered because of the courier's efforts. One by one, they were vanquished by dagger-like claws. The moment the last one fell, the bug raised it's claws to the night sky in triumph. He was interrupted when he felt an unfamiliar weight on his back.**]]**_

"I had dismissed it shortly afterwards, and took it as a minor fact."

_****____[[____The bug chittered in annoyance, its senses beginning to relax when he identified the presence on his back was the courier. Suddenly, a resounding clang was heard when something was dropped on his helmet. His vision drifted to the ground, and found a small bottle full of healing liquid. ______A familiar whinny was heard by the bug, followed by the clop of hooves on his carapace._**_____]]_**  


"And yet... it had led to discover something even more."

**_[[_**_Finally, it understood why the 'armorless being' insisted to risk itself in danger, regardless of what it might face on the way. __Finally, he can see that he was not really stranded in an utterly alien world._**_]]_**

"All I need is someone to prove it."

**_[[_**_For the little courier and the bug had something in common to fulfill no matter what..._**_]]_**

"I apologize for being so crass, but this is something I simply wish to make sure of."

**_[[_**_A __Purpose._**_]]_**

"Now... little one." Eugh, it just gives me the chills when I say that. "Are you certain that you are the one?"

"O-of course! I know I am!" she stammered and tried to somehow look convincing by glaring at 'me' intensively.

"Are you worthy to claim your birthright as the Night's rightful ruler?" I continued, ignoring the 'angry' expression of the pony.

"Yes!" the filly stomped the ground. She would be quite a formidable being if time allows it, one that I would undoubtedly call my 'master'. Until then, there is a long, long way to go for her... and myself.

"Proof. How can you guarantee this without a proof?" With that, her confidence diminishes like smoke. I can already see the fruitless conclusion.

"I..." she started, and I waited impatiently for her response.

"Who are you to be worthy to be called my master?" I pressed on.

_{Sixth, stop.}_

"..."

"Are you even worthy to be called a 'ruler of the night', _little_ pony?"

_{Now that's just low, even for you.}_

Lamentably, her ears fell flat, and a distraught look crossed her expression. A sniffle was all I've received from her, and she lowered her head the next second, her eyelids snapped shut in an attempt to hold back the tears threatening to gush out.

_{Remember, she's just a child. Don't press her something too much for her to handle.}_

I cannot accept this. Why must I fail for something I have no control of?

"I'm... I'm... sorry..." she struggled to say in between sobs.

The little blue filly fled right after she said those words. Her mind would most likely torn because of my incessant_{Insensitive}_ approach. In the end, I find myself alone under the moonlit sky with the shadows creeping ominously nearby. I know that she might consider returning to this clearing, seeing that this was the only spot that the shadows have spared. If not, then I would start a search for her, as I am not satisfied without an answer to a question I am most concerned of.

_{Nyx damnit, Sixth. You're now officially labelled being really bad with children.}_

_That is the Reproductive Caste's responsibility, not mine._

Afterall, I was not made to associate with the young, much less one of the armorless.

_{True, but this situation is VERY sensitive. You of all heroes should know that shit can and will always happen, especially since it's in our job description.} _

I allowed myself to dismiss the _Vendetta_ whilst keeping my senses on alert. Before the encounter, I had already scouted the surrounding area to descry any presence that I may perceive as something remotely close to a foreseeable threat. The absence of the wildkin-like avians and the reptilian bipedal creatures gave me some reprieve, but only a fool within an unknown territory would let his guard down.

As for whom might dare oppose me right now, I will hunt them down until dawn. Not even poultry would want to _try_ me.

Yes, my mind is still plagued by my first encounter with those diabolical feathered beasts. Our first confrontation was a battle worthy of Nyx's praise, but it consequently ended as a humiliating defeat. That was the first time I've ever tasted defeat in the filthy clutches of an armorless being. Since that day, I swore to never laugh in their faces whenever I am near their presence ever again. To never take any chances, no matter how hilariously or seemingly outmatched they appear.

After my... _humbling_ recollection of one of my most bitter enemies, I heightened my senses and scoured every corner that I could reach from my position, just to see if there was a chance that one of them is still lurking nearby. I stood and watched the environment, with my abdomen twitching as it produced low vibrations to aid my attempts in my observation.

_{Let's see... tree, tree, tree, suspicious bush, tree, __half-eaten pastry, _tree, boulder, tree, puddle, blue-colored blankie(cute), tree, and... oh look, a slightly different tree. Nope. No hostiles here. Just a few interesting junk here and there, plus your very own generic forestry. Neat, huh?}

Onerous.

_{In any case, I suggest marking this spot. Make some sort of landmark in case she returns, or perhaps something we can use if we somehow get lost. Heh, funny thought. Just imagine - The (nearly)unstoppable Assassin of Nyx, thwarted by poor sense of direction.}_

Ah, Nyx... I don't care anymore what 'thwarts' me.

Seeing that the boulder is, admittedly, something I can't move with my current ability in psychokinesis, I used my claws to roll the boulder right in the middle of the clearing. A few swift slashes later, a once roughly spherical boulder was now shaped into a pseudo-obelisk. Finally, I wrapped the monument with a little blue cloth that the filly had presumably brought.

_{It was a nice touch, if I do say so myself.}_

_You just did._

_{Oh... right.}_

Settling down, I tucked my legs up against my body and lowered my claws. It was hardly necessary to stay in this clearing, but looking for a different spot is too taxing and troublesome. I'll just have to make do and wait until the filly returns, hopefully with some resolve to stay longer this time. Then again, it's still wishful thinking.

_{As I've said Sixth, be a little easy. She's probably not even a decade old, and still you kept badgering her like the old guard we used to tussle with.}_

That 'guard' was one of the very few armorless beings that I regard with a small shred of respect. Both as a zealot and a warrior.

_I am aware..._

_{But why didn't you?}_

_It is for a reason._

With one final sweep around the area, I allowed myself to embrace the bliss of unconsciousness.

...

...

"Don't even think about it."

"Buckaw!" came a surprised squawk from a nearby bush, followed by the pitter patter of a fleeing creature.

* * *

**[Day 25]**

The two following days after my encounter with the filly was... interesting, to say the least. I couldn't relax after that one 'ambush', and remained alert from dawn until dusk instead. It took me quite a while to convince myself that it was safe, and with a little help from the parasite_{Hey!}_, I allowed myself to get some rest. The next day, however, no matter how unlikely it might be, I seemed to have overslept and missed the entire daytime. Though, the moon is still yet to replace the sun in it's place far above the twilight glow of the sky.

With my senses fully awakened, I couldn't help but hate the feeling of being so rigid than ever before. It had taken me a full hour before restoring each motor function of my limbs, and conduct a short patrol around the area. The marker that I put up was unexpectedly helpful and, with luck, would hopefully still be in the near future.

It was quite concerning to watch the amount of guards patrolling around the castle gradually increase over the past peek. I also took note of the numerous convoys of their kin passing by the forest in order to reach the castle gate. Have they somehow already been alerted of my presence to bring so many supplies and more of their soldiers? Or are they fleeing because of a much bigger threat? I still do doubt anything they throw at me is enough.

In one occasion, I overheard one clearly traumatized guard saying something about a member of their kin with a _'mane so dark as the blackest night, with eyes fierce as a dragon's flame.'_

Interesting.

The little pony has not returned yet.

* * *

**[Day 30]**

By now, I am aware of the unusual intervals of the sun and moon that exists within this plane. Also, the eerie energy emitted by each heavenly body everytime they rise or set. It was not the work of a single arcane origin, but one of multitudes. I immediately remembered the little blue filly's thoughts the day we've met, about how it was possible.

Can these creatures actually control them? The ridiculousness of that possibility is endless.

I am beginning to think that my mission, thus my purpose, is now void.

* * *

**[Day 31]**

She has returned.

It was late in the afternoon when I, finally, sensed the presence of a familiar entity advancing to my position.

The little filly, bare of her saddlebag, carried a basket of unknown goods with her mouth as she flew over the clearing. After a few minutes of flying around, she landed swiftly at the center, and set down the basket right at the foot of the marker. She eyed the obelisk confusedly, and hesitatingly poked the blue cloth that I had wrapped it with.

"Sister was wrong." she mutters. "It really wasn't a dream." she ran her hoof on the marker's texture. "I know I can do this. I must..."

After activating my _Vendetta_, I spoke.

"I hope you are able to, pony." I interjected. I am impressed that she did not jump/or scream in fright this time around. "Have you found an answer to my query?"

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. I allowed her to collect her thoughts whilst I prepare myself for her answer. None of the possible scenarios that I can think of would lead to a gruesome end. I may be cruel to the pony now, however, I do understand her tragic lack of will. It might be a surprise to most of my fellow hero acquaintances, but even I know my way around other kin, especially to an armorless being.

It might be because I don't really have all that many opportunities to simply just _socialize _outside of battle. Since most see me, the Nyx Assassin(AKA the big monstrous insect), as a predator, under most circumstances, all I get are screams of terror and/or pitiful one-liners from some foolhardy wanna-be hero.

I am no butcher like Pudge, or a common bloodthirsty marauder such as Strygwyr. I am the Nyx Assassin, and I hold an incredible amount of pride as one. Like my predecessors, I am dedicated to the service of the queen-goddess. Yes, I am just a reasonable and gleeful zealot broadcasting praise to the goddess for all to hear as I send my opponents to their deaths.

If I were to allow myself to be 'soft' and accept this pony half-heartedly, then I would be better off accepting the Hidden One's offer to abandon Nyx's service.

Which I wouldn't.

"Very well..." I began. "Tell me, what proof do you have that makes you worthy?"

_{Here we go...}_

"I..." she started with a low voice. If this feeling right now cannot describe being in the 'edge of one's seat', then I don't know what is.

"I know what I'm not."

"...What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed.

_{Shush! Don't interrupt. Let her speak.}_

"I'm not worth it. You can tell that I'm worth nothing to you." she replied evenly. This voice isn't one of despair or hopelessness. Her words of 'truth' might be, but I can tell that there is more beneath the ugly conclusion she came up with.

_{It's not far from the truth. Nothing and Everything. Isn't that right, Sixth?}_

"But it doesn't mean that I can't do anything to prove myself to you, because all I'm asking... is for you to give me a chance." she said in a low and reluctant voice with her eyes still closed.

___{You know she will... eventually.}_

"What I mean is, if you could stay and watch me grow." she paused for a moment. "I know it's not right for me to ask, but is it okay if you could be there to guide me as well?" she continued hesitantly.

Staying by her side, guiding her as I watch her grow to greatness. It was supposed to be my plan, but I'm starting to reconsider about guiding her to the ways that I was taught by my predecessors and Nyx herself. In this new plane where even the air around is flowing with Ether, I doubt that she needed anything from me other than to be her guardian. I know Unicorns were supposed to be magical themselves, but what about a flying one?

Undoubtedly, she would soon be a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't know how long would it take, but I know it's going to happen." she added, her voice starting to regain it's confidence.

_I can no longer sense fear._

"I will truly become worthy." The little pony raised her head, and I saw the fiery determination through her eyes.

_I can no longer hear doubt._

"Just you wait, I will." she finished, her gaze never wavered.

_I can no longer see weakness._

Honestly, I was not expecting this. My thoughts of the possible inhabitants of this 'eight' plane were in the lines of quivering little creatures, or audacious fools veiled with a thick mask of lies. Yet, this pony, a kind bearing little interest when compared to another, proved that I unexpectedly found yet another respectable being that I have severely underestimated.

_{She does have that potential, doesn't she?}_

Oh yes, she has the potential. But was that all? Potential? No, she will grow and surpass any other but the queen-goddess Nyx.

"I see..." I started. "Is this truly your choice?"

The pony blinked in response. There it was again, hesitation. Truly, it is the bane of progress. Decisions have to made, choices need to be considered, and the desirable results have to be as anticipated. And because of these, it was not surprising that I was not in the mood for petty conversation back in the early stages of the Dire/Radiant war. Not to mention that in-between clashes, I mostly try to keep to myself rather than sticking around with champions, or heroes if you will.

However, being alone has its own advantages and disadvantages. The war might have taught me the importance of 'team effort', but the fourth caste's tasks gives me something that I am more inspired to do: Assassinations. Any amount of hesitation in my job description would significantly affect the outcome of one small-scale conflict. Even unnecessary distractions.

Well, assuming that the target hasn't been taken out already. I think a little source of entertainment might help.

I snapped out of my thoughts when she looked to the side, as if to avoid my gaze. "It is." she shuffled.

"Then I... shall see this agreement through until the end." there was a flash of glee from her eyes, but disappeared almost as immediately as it appeared. "Are you willing to allow yourself to be involved in this way?" I was trying to squeeze out any hesitation in her that was left. Luckily, I received a response better than I expected after a small laugh escaped from her lips as she flicked her ears back

"Actually, the only thing I'm allowed to do now is to believe that I wont regret the choice I made." Her enormous blue eyes shifted back to me, as well with a smile adorning face. I know I have seen something like this once, but I just couldn't remember. "I am grateful to you for this chance you have given me. Truly, I am." She said as she walked over to the stone monument next to my position. The gentle tapping of her hooves on the soft grass mixed with the sound of a distant wind.

I watched her raise a hoof to touch the recently-made monument, which she hummed lightly at her touch. Gratitude is probably one of the customs that all heroes take very seriously. I may not easily make allies, much less mere acquaintances, but I know when to be grateful when someone does a good deed... for once. Still, expressing my gratitude to an armorless very, VERY rare.

...

...

Okay, fine. I never did.

Well, I suppose it's a first time for everything. Hopefully, the first is also the last.

_{Highly doubt it.}_

_Shut up._

"I suppose... I should thank you as well."

"What for?" she paused and looked up the sky again when she asked.

"For accepting it." I replied. "Now... What do the others of your kin call you by, pony?" I asked in a placid manner. It was time to 'seal the deal'.

"Do you mean my name?" she inquired as she turned to my direction_{or the moon's, which is not even out yet.}_. "Oh! I am Princess Luna." she placed a hoof to her chest. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." she said with a quick bow of her head as she gave me a smile.

What? Did my receptors hear that right?

"Princess Lu... Wu-nah? Is that correct?"

"Not quite. It's Luna. Lu-nah." she repeated each syllable slowly_, _and still my receptors refused to make it clear. Maybe her thoughts could provide clarification.

_{Don't. Page 179, Section 2, Paragraph 8 of the Hidden Hive's Manual states that it's forbidden now that you've accepted her, remember? Just say how she says it. Besides, you've already learned their language. Sneaking into and out was probably the easiest thing we've ever done in years.}_

_Onerous._

"Loo-naah." I complied.

"Luna." she said firmly. For some reason, her earlier meek impression is all but gone.

"Wuhna." Unexpectedly, my response caused her to flinch. Her dark cheeks alarmingly changed color in an accelerated rate. It was almost as if it was attempting to change with a reddish hue.

Was it something I said? I cannot see anything wrong with my response. Initially, I thought she said her name was Luna, the same with the _Moon Rider_. But, she had said it in a different way, as if that one syllable was part of their language. So, I thought of simply repeating her name in the same way she did.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine, it-it's nothing." she replied, waving me off. "But it's Luna!" she shot back almost immediately.

"As you say, Princess... Woona." I finished, hesitating at the end. But, numerous red flags were raised in my mind when the color on her face intensified, and her expression was one of exasperation and embarrassment.

"It's Luna!" she barked indignantly. "Luuuu-naaaah!" Oh no! Her cheeks are getting worse by the second!

Oh dear Nyx, what have I done?

* * *

And so, the little Pony Princess, _Luna,_ and I eventually became engaged in numerous animated conversations not long after our little argument. I remember myself asking her _enthusiastically_ if she is (also) the only one of her kind (A princess, and thus one of high relevance) that was given special abilities and training from birth. She answered with a bit of confusion, but I judiciously acknowledged her response nonetheless.

Unknowing that her 'special abilities' and 'training' was not what I had imagined. Still, it was... enjoyable... to _socialize_ with the princess-goddess. Not as fun as mowing down the ranks of the armorless, but it was a time well spent nonetheless. It might as well be Nyx's plan for me to know more of my charge in case the information was crucial.

But... Have I truly accepted her? No.

Or at least... not yet. I'll just watch for now, and learn more as I go.

* * *

**[Day 40]**

I was thankful that she returns to the clearing every night with an admirable punctuality. It has been rather dull lately because of the few entertainment I come across during daytime. But, when princess-goddess Luna informed me that she would be attending to her 'royal' lessons, she gave me an 'off-day' to have time for myself.

I couldn't deny her wishes. She insisted it.

And so, I took her word as an unofficial mission. That said, I ventured out further north and followed the path laid near the foot of a mountain. I managed to avoid sentries along the way, and even stumbled upon two _very familiar_ guards along the way. (_Hehah... Nyx knows what happened next.)_ About the mountain... If Chaos Knight decided it was time, the best place to launch his 'signal' would be at the summit. But then, where would the keen one establish his 'lab'?

As I was mulling over the possibilities, I happen to pass by a small body of water. Long story short, I met an annoyingly eccentric naga-pony hybrid when it _literally _appeared right in front of my face. Misadventure ensued.

Eugh... I'm never going near that place again. I even refused to rare my experience with Luna when I returned.

Today, however, something... different... happened.

During one of our heated debates about pony culture and whatnot, I noticed the moon was yet to rise and the stars are yet to appear in the night sky. She seemed to also notice my unexpected pause, then gasped as if she had just remembered something important.

"Quickly! We've nary hath time to waste!"

With a speed that rivals even the Stealth Assassin's signature Blink Strike, she appeared suddenly beside the basket she brought with her and pulled out many unusual trinkets.

Her voice was panicked. Why?

"We must hurry! Lest a catastrophe befall us"

Then, she trotted right beside the stone marker, and sat on her haunches. I frantically searched around in case her outburst lured anything to our position, and all the while Luna sat in silence as she controlled her breathing while her eyes were closed.

It lasted for a couple of minutes, then turned into ages. Soon enough, I became tempted to listen to her thoughts to acquire an answer, but the parasite_{Hey! We talked about this!}_ reminded me once again that I could no longer do so. Fortunately, her lips moved with a most likely attempt to give an explanation. Unfortunately, that explanation was not one I could decipher.

"Art thou prepared?" she asked as she kept her eyes closed. The way she spoke and her _{adorable}_ face scrunched up in concentration just now almost reminded me of the _Invoker_.

I can and WILL make sure that she doesn't become like that insane magus.

_{Ironic, given that he-}_

_No._

"I am always prepared." I replied. _'Prepared? For what?' _I thought to myself.

And then... Like the similar event right after the _Arsenal Magus_' silence...

Magic.

At first, all I've witnessed was a dim glow from the tip of her small horn, as well as a faint ringing sound from it. But within mere seconds, what was first a barely noticeable blip on my senses, suddenly became a shocking, overwhelming presence. One that I would only describe as... a goddess.

Her small midnight-blue wings slowly unfurled, then began to flap in a slow pace which gradually became faster. Peculiarly, her wings developed a howling torrent of wind that whipped away everything around her. Before long, her wings lifted her off the ground, and her small form slowly rose into the sky not far above the castle.

I almost strained my 'mind's eye' just to see the opaque blue glow that enveloped her body as her 'spell' set into motion. I prepared myself to catch her in case she fails and the built up magical energy backfires, which would cause her to fall in an alarming rate.

Wait... How in Nyx's name could I even catch Luna without accidentally and messily eviscerating her with these sharp claws? Oh Nyx, what do I do?!

_{PANIC!}_

_NOT HELPING._

**_*BANG!*_**

"Graaghraamghiah!"

Without warning, a brilliant flash of white light engulfed my vision. I screamed when most of my senses started blaring from an inexplicable source of pain. I started thrashing around as I growled about, with my claws lashing out instinctively in an attempt to protect myself from the unknown opponent. To make it worse, I was reminded of Ezalor's blinding Light.

Then, amidst my cries of pain, came a soft, soothing voice. My logical self wanted me to distract myself and cease my berserked state, so I focused on how the voice sounded so familiar, so reassuring. I try to hear as much as I can, trying to concentrate and regain my thoughts.

When...

_"From the very depths of my dreams..."_

_"With my heart that beats with the rhythm of my soul..."_

_"And through the wonder of magic that swirls within me..."_

_"I wish for the truest beauty of the night... to come forth..."_

And then... all I see now are stars. Countless... stars.

It was like a handful of silver sand was scattered out to the wind and up in the farthest reaches of the sky, twinkling in silence as I watched. An eternity of stars: where they shine as bright as the purest jewel in existence. I was reminded of how it was like an eternity the last time I saw them, and how these explain why I thank the queen-goddess endlessly for her gift.

It felt like it was a long time ago where I would climb up a mountain and just look up into the night sky, filling my mind with wonder.

After hours of practically counting all the stars in the heavens, I finally remembered what was my purpose. It was a strife to break my gaze, but I persevered nonetheless because I felt my own spirit was being sucked away by the grandeur of the night. It was then that I took note of the night's most striking feature of all.

The Moon.

I looked with awe as I once again lost myself to another one of the night's eternal beauty. It was just so brilliant, so immense, and undeniably wields an unblemished magnificence. Not even the 'Moon Goddess', _Selemene_, could even match this masterpiece, or whatever _Moon Rider_ Luna kept ranting about.

Oh wait... _Luna!_

I jumped to attention, and proceeded to frantically search for the missing night goddess. As if to serve as an answer, a ringing sound echoed in the night sky, and I looked up and saw what seems to be a star slowly descending to the surface of this plane. The _falling_ star was much, much brighter than any of the other ones. For a moment, I just stared at it like a moth to a flame.

Then, the light began to dim, and it revealed the princess-goddess responsible for this wondrous spectacle. Her body was like a darkened shade of her light blue coat, and there was now what appeared to be a picture of the night and the crescent moon on her flank. But the even more dramatic, and more shocking change was her mane and tail, as they resembled an ocean of stars in the night's ever-growing expanse.

But by the time she was in claw's reach, her body reverted back to her usual appearance after a short flash of magic. The only feature that did not disappear was the strange mark on her flank. Even then, her mysterious change lingered within my mind, and was filed along with the other unanswered questions that I came across.

I was relieved when Luna 's hooves landed delicately on the soft grass. I immediately came to her side when I heard the dark princess breathing heavily with her eyes closed shut. I even disregarded the fact that it was unknown if I had dropped the _Vendetta_. Luckily, I was right in time to catch her when her legs wobbled, and used my clawguards as a way to support her weight. She does not seem to notice that she was leaning against an invisible wall.

As if to add insult to injury, a gust of cold wind passed by, eliciting a shudder from the princess-goddess as the cold of the night brushed by her bare form. I guided her to the monument I had made, and left her to lay on her stomach near the basket she had brought. Hurriedly, I searched for the contents inside, and found a roll of soft cloth and other unidentifiable items. A short amount of time passed by, and my efforts soon lead to a small blue filly contentedly snug in a thick blanket to protect her from the harsh environment.

_{I can't imagine what the others wouldn't give just to see you fretting over something like this.}_

_It's more of what I wouldn't give in getting rid of you._

_{Ouch.}_

My head turned to and fro as I kept my guard, as well as keeping watch of Luna's health. I was interrupted when I heard a light cough, and saw the soft starlight illuminating Luna's exhausted face as she looked up.

"Did I do it?" she struggled to say. "Did it work?" she asked again.

It clicked into my mind that this was not the work of the queen-goddess. It was a mere armorless pony, one that holds power beyond my wildest imagination.

Luna... I look forward to what future you shall create.

"Yes." I replied, which she breathed in a sigh of relief. "Look up, and see for yourself."

I didn't need to confirm what she might have felt when she saw what she, herself, had made. Different beings meant different perspectives, and who would be best to describe the masterpiece than the artist who created it?

"You should return home, Luna." I said, interrupting her thoughts. "It's not safe to be alone out here." I warned. Minutes of silence passed with Luna's gaze not leaving the sky before she finally spoke.

"But I'm not." she said calmly, looking over at stone marker beside her. "You're here... with me."

Oh Nyx, this is what I am worried about.

I thought of a way to convince her, then remembered one fact that Kunkka once told me.

"There are scary spirits that reside this place." I said, keeping in mind that children were deathly afraid of 'scary spirits'. "It is better to be home, where you are safe."

She snorted. "You know you're the only 'scary spirit' that I believe in, right?" she said jokingly. I would have rolled my eyes if I had any.

"Besides... I'm not afraid." she added before giving out a long, tired yawn.

I slowly faced the small pony, surprised. Sure I was called a 'scary' all the time_{Huge understatement.}_, but I strangely felt strangely... elated for some reason, and it was not the usual mission-success-satisfied kind. Who knew that a simple 'I'm not afraid' can lead to one stumped assassin?

Not I.

"You're one strange pony, Luna." I said simply, causing her to have a questioning look on her face. Soon enough, Luna found herself slowly surrendering to her desire to sleep. She gave out yet another yawn as she cushioned her head with a hoof, closing her eyes as she sunk further into her coccoon-like blanket.

Something's... something just not feels right. For what reason did I agree to this?

Nyx's orders?

Being the Nyx Assassin?

...free will?

No. Impossible.

"Promise me..." I leaned in to listen in to her possible request. I kept my silence as I waited while still searching for anything lurking nearby. "Promise me that you'll never go away." she whispered, before finally drifting off to sleep.

With her words still ringing in my mind, I found myself in a loss for words once again. I still do not know if I should be thankful that this particular pony was the one chosen by the queen-goddess. Maybe I was, lest I would have never given it a second thought. I don't know... something about her just...

"As you wish." I said, not caring if she could hear me or not. "Sleep well, princess..." I lowered my body next to her, and kept a protective stance with my claws.

There wasn't any doubt she and I would now face a long and perilous journey. Thus, the matter finding our way home would be temporarily checked off in my list. After all, my top priority is the princess-goddess' wishes. It may be a long time before I could truly see her as a being like the queen-goddess, but as I promised, I shall stay by her as long as I still have my reason. I could only hope that, in time, she would give me something more of my... _profession._

_______...Oh, Nyx... I could only hope that I'm still the same assassin by then..._

* * *

_It was said that in an unknown time long before Discord's reign(BT/ Before Tyranny), there was an explanation about how Luna(Nightmare Moon) unlocked her potential in order take her position as the Princess of the night. It was vague, but all ancient journals or records that contained the same issue was specific about one thing: A Link._

_Until now, the answer was never found, even by numerous historical experts. So, it was left as a another part of the secrets of the Royal Pony Sisters._

* * *

**_A/N:_ Oh my... I knew those icecream-in-a-waffle would get to me. So... is this long enough?**

**Time Skip is close... but not quite just yet. I am planning to make side-chapters in each update soon... but I'm not sure yet. It's for the other heroes' misadventures. But, it is most likely for Chaos Knight's side in his mission while within the supposedly 'eight' plane. If this receives the 'okay' signal...**

**Things are bound to be... chaotic.**

**By the way, I may or may not have been a lazy-ass while I was typing. So it's not surprising if you some mistakes.**

* * *

_**For the Reviews...**_

_**Private614:** INORITE?! Why do good fics always turn out to be discontinued in the end! Tis' unjust! And to be honest, I never expected this idea to pop up while I was playing Dota._

_**Bzbnboy:** Thanks for replying to my PMs. Really appreciate it._

_**NixAvernal98:** Thanks and welcome. Clinkz is... somewhere... out there... I think. Not like I have an issue with it, but isn't your personal 'OC' not really one anymore since it's on canon-dota? Or is he just ONE of the chosen? By the way, if you look at the first part of this chapter... you get the idea. Hehahahaha! Nyx, Nyx..._

_And to all of you, thanks for reviewing._

* * *

**_Some of things to expect during Prologue Arc._**

_"We have what we need, what else is there?"_

_______"Our war is over. By simply existing in this plane threatens it."_

_"Sentinels, eh? Not a bad title for our infamous little group."_

_"This, ye little pony princess, is War."_

* * *

_"A coup orchestrated by a rebel group whose leader is called the "Wrath of the Sky". Hm... rings any bells?"_

_"Me? A king? The idea is ridiculous enough as it is."_

_"I wouldn't mind calling this place home, but are you really serious about staying? I mean, we- What the?!"_

* * *

_"Where exists Order, there be Chaos. If the balance is disrupted, all will fall into ruin."_

_"Oh, where's the fun in that for this god of chaos?"_

_"A god of chaos, you say? Hehah... you are no god of mine, whelp."_

_"What?"_

_"You see... I AM Chaos. And you... __You came to the wrong lane, Discord."_


End file.
